


Blame it on your boss

by dizbil



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, not raised as brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Loki never takes the subway, and of course, the first time he does, something bad is bound to happen. But he can not be late for his big day at work, Tony and Steve are not that comprehensive, and this tall blond guy is more than attractive. What's that smell in the air? Troubles? Definitely troubles and there is only one person Loki can blame: Thor. His boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on your boss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the avengers reverse big bang 2012.  
> Artist: [PearlJamz](http://pearljamz.livejournal.com)  
> Beta: [renegadeangelz](http://renegadeangelz.livejournal.com)
> 
> Loki and Thor are not brother in this one, it's 100% AU.

 

Loki loved New York City as much as he hated it.  
  
He remembered very clearly the first time he’d set foot in the city and onto the island itself, freshly graduated and coming from England. People weren't used to his good manners and his patience, two things that, he learnt with time, New Yorkers didn't care too much about. And six years later, you could say that Loki was a complete and true New Yorker.  
  
"Taxi!" Loki yelled out, one hand into the air, the other holding up his briefcase.  
  
Loki couldn’t be late. No. Not today. Tomorrow maybe. But not today.  
  
Today was a big and important day and he could not be late. Hell, he’d even bought a special tie for today and was wearing one of his finest suits, with a black trench coat and a green scarf around his neck which had been a gift from his aunt. In other words, Loki looked good. He knew too well how the scarf was enhancing the color of his blue eyes (even if sometimes they tended to look green), just like he knew being dressed in black was a plus for him, with his pale skin and his long dark hair. Kids used to make fun of him when he was younger because of the way he looked, years later, not only did Loki learn that he was attractive, but that he could also use it.  
  
But apparently he was not attractive enough to get a cab.  
  
"What in hell is even going on? Is it me or are taxis seeing me but deliberately not stopping?"  
  
"Well… I've heard there was a huge accident on fifth avenue so… If I were a taxi driver, I wouldn't want to be involved into that mess." Steve's tone as always was supposed to be comforting and reassuring but Loki couldn't help the cold glare he threw the blond. Steve just shrugged, his blue suit moving with the rest of his body, still looking at Loki like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"And how do you even know that?" Loki was starting to get pissed and the last thing he wanted was to get pissed. No. Right now, he needed to get a cab. And fast.  
  
"I always listen to the morning news while Tony is in the shower."  
  
"I should have known…" Loki rolled his eyes before he spun around, facing Tony. Tony, as usual, wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him; he was way too much fascinated by his cup of coffee, hidden behind his sunglasses. Who the hell wore sunglasses at 7:30 in the morning you might ask? Tony Stark off course, but then again, he was the only one who could pull out that move. And also the new target for Loki's anger it seemed.  
  
"You do realize this is your fault. If you hadn't insisted we go to Starbucks instead of the other coffee shop, we could have grabbed a cab right in front of my apartment and-"  
  
"Loki, honey, please… Breathe."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Loki usually didn't lose his temper like that, actually it took a lot to make him really angry, to the point where his talking didn't make any sense and he was just shouting and screaming. A lot. Loki was known to be a gentleman, a man of wisdom and great knowledge and most of all, great vision. All of those qualities were expected when you were an architect- which Loki was. Truth to be told, Loki could have become anything; a doctor, a lawyer, absolutely anything he wanted. He loved learning and he loved challenging himself in every possible way, and was actually living for it. Otherwise life was just one event after another until the grand finale. And Loki figured if he had to go someday, he might as well leave some sort of trace, his own mark…  
  
Yes, he knew deep down how shallow and narcissistic that thought was but Loki was good at it. He was good at designing buildings, drawing what he liked and what his clients wanted. He had climbed the ladder faster than anyone else at Asgard Corp, one of the most powerful construction companies in the country and of course, the headquarters of said company was in New York.  
  
And today was the day Odin, the founder of the company and CEO, was going to choose the new head architect. The person in charge of every project the company became involved in and more importantly, the one designing every building and skyscraper, while the rest of the architects were really just puppets. Well… Loki might have exaggerated that last part, but he wanted to be the one in charge, he knew he could totally do it and Odin might be convinced that Loki was the perfect fit for the position. But not if he was late of course.  
  
"You do know there is a way to be there in time right?" Steve pointed out.  
  
"Really… How’s that?"  
  
"I don't think he wants to go down that road Steve… And I mean it's pretty down…"  
  
Tony laughed at his own joke while Steve was rolling his eyes as usual at his boyfriend comments. And Loki was looking at them both, wondering how and why they were friends again. Oh maybe because Tony helped him when he was knew in the city and he didn't know where Central Park was or where he could buy some decent clothing.  
  
Tony was also working at Asgard Corp, but in the advertising department. In other words, he was the one making the company look good to the rest of the world and apparently, he did a pretty good job at it. Which Loki had some troubles understanding because every time he saw Tony he was either planning the next office party or making out with Steve.  
  
Steve on the other hand, was the opposite of Tony, he was calm and thoughtful and always there to help. The guy had helped Loki move into his apartment even though he didn't know him at all and just because Tony told him he needed the help. Hard to believe Steve was a lawyer, also working for the same firm as Tony and Loki.  
  
Except that it wasn't their big day. It was Loki's.  
  
"Just tell me already… We have about twenty five minutes now... I am never late, I can not be late."  
  
"Okay fine! Loki, breathe!" Ordered Steve. "We're just going to take the subway."  
  
"…Oh."  
  
In all his years living in New York Loki had never taken the subway. It was just one of those things he heard about but never got to try. He was just so used to running and even sometimes fighting for a cab that it seemed natural.  
  
"Let's go take the subway. Move fast, I don't want to be late!"  
  
Ordering people around? Double check. No doubt, Loki was made for this job.  
  
☛  
  
It wasn't that bad, Loki thought a few minutes later, sitting in one of the big and ugly orange seats. All those rumors about the subway were completely false, nobody robbed them or attacked them with a knife on their way there, there was just a little incident between Loki and the machine to get ticket. But it wasn't his fault if he didn't have any coins on him, and yes, he will definitely pay Steve back later.  
  
Anyway, Loki was glad to see him and Steve weren't the only ones wearing suits, in fact there were other people dressed in professional attire and some of them were reading the Times. Loki was usually one of those people, but today, he just couldn't concentrate on anything. Just five stops. Five stops and then they would be there.  
  
"So Loki I forgot to ask you…" Tony's voice came from his right and Loki turned his head, facing the infamous sunglasses and smirk. Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at Tony. He knew this expression too well, Tony had something in mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What makes you so sure you’re going to get the job?"  
  
"Well I don't know Tony, maybe because I work harder than anybody else on my floor and that I'm dedicated to my job, oh…and maybe because I'm also very good at what I do."  
  
It wasn't that Loki like to brag about himself, but it was true, and Tony knew it. How many times had Loki turned down a drink or even an opportunity to go out and have some fun just because of work? Not to mention his lack of a love life.  
  
It wasn't a complete disaster, it was just empty. Someone now and then, just because Loki needed it and that was it. Loki couldn't even think of the idea of being someone's companion or whatever he was supposed to call it. He had ambitions big enough for two people and that was it.  
  
"So… You're not afraid he’s going to choose Thor, then?" asked Steve.  
  
Loki had of course considered the possibility. Like everybody else, he had heard of Thor, Odin's son. He had never seen him, but he knew Thor was also an architect and was in charge of one of the many subdivisions of the company somewhere in Europe. Sure, Odin was a family man and he often spoke of Thor with love in his eyes but Loki trusted the man to be clever enough not to mix his company and his family. Maybe Thor was competent for the job, but Loki was just…better.  
  
"I know there is still that small possibility. But I don't think the guy is going to magically fly in from Europe just to take the job, he probably has a life, a family or something…right?" Loki raised his brow at Tony, the one who liked gossip and to know everything about everyone. Well it was mostly because Tony was bored pretty easily (according to Steve) and he was also very competent with computers, which allowed him to…well how to put this the legal way? You couldn’t, Tony was spying on people and the day Loki discovered it, he asked Tony to stay out of his private matters.  
  
"Well… According to the files, Thor was in South Africa two months ago and then nothing… "  
  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"I don't know…" Tony played absently with his sunglasses. "Like he vanished or something, all I can say is that he doesn’t work for the company."  
  
"I guess that's a good thing for Loki then," added Steve.  
  
"And I couldn't have said it better myself." Loki had a sly smile on his face now, feeling pretty confident about his promotion.  
  
He would be there for Odin and show him his company was safe between his hands, that even if his own son wasn't trustworthy, Loki was. And such thoughts didn't seem wrong to Loki at all, for him it was right, a door was opened, he was just going to take his chance and go through it. Nobody could blame him for that…right? Loki wasn't feeling guilty at all, and maybe he should have, but then again he didn't think much anymore when the subway stopped at another station, the automatic doors sliding opened to let in waiting commuters.  
  
One man stepped inside the subway and Loki wished he could say he looked away and did not stare at the guy with his mouth slightly parted… But it was a lie he would tell himself later. Right now, he was just staring at a complete stranger, why? The man was big, huge even, so tall in fact he had to crouch his head a little just to be sure not to hurt himself. And Loki was tall but that man, whatever his name was, was a whole new kind of tall. He had long blond hair falling down his face, along with a beard of the same color. Blue eyes fell on Loki as he was staring without shame and Loki closed his mouth at the look. It was probably rude to stare.  
  
He should have totally looked the other way. Yes, Loki should have, but that was before the man smiled at him. Bright, big open smile, like they’d known each other for years and they were friends. It was a beautiful smile. The kind that lightened up his whole face and made that mysterious guy look even more appealing… Well if you were into that type of guy and also into muscles, because there was no doubt he was going to the gym every day.  
  
Loki could easily guess it by the way his gray shirt was clinging to his chest, following his every move as he breathed and how impossibly long his legs looked inside those black pants. Yes, that man could probably throw Loki over his shoulder without any problem, without even asking Loki if he was okay with it or not. And just like that, it hit Loki like a cold slap on the face, three months without any sort of physical contact, no one, cold sheets every night and every morning. No doubt that this guy could make up for it. Because Loki was clever enough not to have any issues with sex and he was always good at getting what he wanted. Always.  
  
And they stared at each other for another full minute and when the subway stopped again the man had to move so other passengers could enter and of course he walked toward Loki, still looking right at him, his grin now a small smile on the corner of his lips. But Loki was caught up by the way he was moving, it could have been clumsy and heavy but it was quite the opposite and he walked with a certain amount of confidence like he knew what Loki wanted. How else was he supposed to explain the smile on the other man's face. Well for one, Loki wasn't that easy. And second, he wasn't that desperate. (Okay that one was a lie but who was counting anyway?)  
  
"Hey." Deep rich voice that suited him well, Loki should have guessed. He just raised an eyebrow, pretending to be slightly impressed. "You've been staring."  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, apparently the man didn't know what the word subtle meant and it would have been irritating if the fact that he had to crouch even more and get a hold on one of the bars to talk to Loki wasn't cute. Yes cute. Oh get over it, thought Loki, this is nothing. Just your body playing with you. This man is not important, your meeting is. There, it was all better and when Loki answered, he was glad to hear his voice wasn't shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think I have a different opinion of the situation… You've been staring."  
  
The other man chuckled, the sound almost like a growl, blue shining eyes still staring at Loki. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Well I mean it's pretty obvious isn't it?"  
  
"No it's not, please feel free to…enlighten me." The two last words were pronounced with something Loki couldn't identify and he felt the stranger’s eyes all along his skin, almost like a caress. Again, Loki chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well… Judging by the way you were so rudely staring at me, I'd say that you want me, and not in the very polite sense of the word. And I'll add that this is probably your usual way of flirting, and it probably works what…seventy percent of the time? Maybe sometimes you have to throw a smile or even a magic sentence like, it will be the best sex of my life or, I won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow, right?"  
  
Loki had a small smile on his face, sarcasm contempt in every corner, hit of his voice or just a battlement of his eyelashes. He was good at this, putting people right back where did they belong.  
  
"But guess what big boy, been there, done that, and it wasn't that great. So why don't you just go try on someone else, hmmm?"  
  
And Loki was expecting every kind of reaction, except the one the man gave him. He laughed. Truly and really laughed, his shoulders moving, the sound so loud Loki might have noticed the few heads that turned if he weren't too busy looking up at the man as he pushed some blond locks behind his ear. For some reason, it annoyed Loki to see him smile, he had clearly meant for the opposite and he was also mad with himself for liking the sound of that laugh so much and who it belonged to. He did not know his guy, he was just lonely, that was all.  
  
"Well aren't you so sure of yourself? Maybe I was just going to suggest a movie or something like that, who knew men in suits were that easy?"  
  
"I'm not easy." Loki snapped back, realizing a second later how childish his reply sounded.  
  
"Sure you're not…" The man rolled his eyes and before Loki added anything he slipped a card out of his pocket. "Look, here's my personal number, call me if…you wanna hang out sometime?" He handed it to Loki who didn't see anything right to do but take it. It was just a phone number, no name. "Oh and by the way…"  
  
The subway stopped again and the man headed for the doors, walking backwards so he could still look at Loki. "You were right about one thing, I am a big boy and the sex with me is more than amazing." A last glimpse of the blue eyes and he was gone, disappearing through the closing doors, leaving Loki with a blush on his face and the card in his hand.  
  
…  
What had just happened?  
  
Someone cleared their throat right next to him and he turned his head. Oh right… Steve and Tony, he had totally forgotten their presence and the smile on Tony's face meant they heard everything.  
  
"Not a single word of this or I swear, I will find a way to fire you."  
  
☛  
  
“Are we allowed to talk about it now?” Tony asked a few minutes later as the elevator doors were closing.  
  
Loki chose to ignore him as he pressed the button to his floor, eyes on the numbers, praying to the gods for the elevator to just go faster. This was the kind of conversation he didn’t want to have. Mostly because he didn’t know what had happened in the subway. And he had felt Tony’s and Steve’s stares on him the rest of the ride, but frankly he had been too busy staring at the card the man had given him to care... Calling him would be a very bad idea. In every sense of the word... right? Yeah, because Loki hated the smile he had on his face and there was just no way he was going to give him the satisfaction of winning. No way.  
  
“There is nothing to talk about,” whispered Loki, loud enough so Tony could hear it.  
  
“Fine... I won’t say that it looked like you two were flirting and that the guy wants to do things to you that shall not be said in this elevator or poor Stevie here is gonna blush, nor would I mention the fact that you were blushing like a high school girl.”  
  
“I did not blush!” Loki almost shouted, spinning around to face them both.  
  
“Yeah right and I’m not the sexiest thing on this planet. Right Loki, we’ll do it your way.” Tony patted his shoulder like he would for a child and Loki escaped his grip, frowning. The last thing he needed was Tony to act like a mum over something so stupid.  
  
Thankfully, Steve was there. “Tony, leave Loki alone, okay? He doesn’t need this right now, he needs to be focused.”  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
“Let’s not talk about what Loki needs because we all know what that is: to get laid.”  
  
And Loki was about to reply, yes he was, because Tony had no business in his personal life and no he didn’t need to get laid , but that was right before the elevator doors opened and Steve putting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
“Ignore him, just go and kick some ass, okay?”  
  
“Yeah... Okay.”  
  
Then the elevator was gone and Loki was left alone, not even really aware of the people moving on his floor or even the familiar smell of coffee. He was just wondering how this morning could get even more fucked up. Well, that he knew- if someone else got the job. But it wasn’t going to happen. Loki wouldn’t let that happen.  
  
He took a deep breath before making his way to the conference room. Everyone was already there and already drinking coffee. Except for Odin. Good, so he was on time.  As he sat down Heimdall, another architect, whose seat was right next to his, leaned into him.  
  
“Almost late hmm Loki?”  
  
“Almost.” was Loki’s only answer before he took off his coat and scarf, folding it carefully on his knees.  
  
“I’ve heard Odin has some big news for us today...”  
  
“So have I.”  
  
“Rumor has it that Thor is in town.”  
  
Wait what?  
  
Loki was now staring at Heimdall, surprise visible in all his features. Heimdall didn’t get his information from Tony and somehow managed to have his own sources and every time he was in the mood to talk (which was very rare, he was usually just...standing there) he spoke nothing but the truth. One day he warned Loki about one of their co-workers who was apparently stealing some money from the company, the next day the man had been fired... Even stranger, one day Heimdall told him he shouldn’t have forgotten his umbrella and Loki had just rolled his eyes at him because the sun was shining high in the sky... Two hours later, it was raining. And if Heimdall was saying that Thor was back, it was true.  
  
“Well...” Loki cleared his throat, hiding how this was affecting him. “I guess this is good news.”  
  
“Probably,” declared Heimdall as he straightened up in his seat, apparently not in the mood for talking anymore.  
  
But good news for who? For Odin, yes, but certainly not for Loki. However he didn’t have any more time to process that thought before Odin himself entered the conference room. His presence was enough to make everyone silent but it was a true smile that he offered to his employees as he took his seat at the end of the table, Loki relaxing a little bit. Odin was one of those old men you saw in the movies and they talked about in history books, he had contributed to the greatness of the country and had known rougher times than this while growing up. Now he was just an old business man, taking care of one of his most precious legacies: his company.  
  
“Gentlemen... sorry for my tardiness, I won’t make you wait any longer. I think we all know why you are here.” Odin glanced at Loki who couldn’t help but smile. Screw Thor he thought, this was his moment of glory.  
  
“This company has surpassed all the hopes and dreams I had as a young architect, when I designed my first building. But I can no longer play such a huge part in it, this is why it is time for someone with a fresh vision to start a new era while preserving our good old values.”  
  
Loki was doing his best not to smile and when Odin stood up, and Loki was sure he was going to come towards him and congratulate him, but he didn’t, instead he opened up the back door.  
  
“This is why I present to you the new head architect of Asgard Corp, my son, Thor.”  
  
And to Loki, what happened next happened very slowly. People started clapping as another man was entering in the room. A man Loki knew. The man from the subway. The same guy who flirted with him a few minutes ago and who gave him his number.  
  
Thor.  
Odin’s son.  
New head architect.  
His boss.  
  
It all sunk in pretty quickly and Loki froze on the spot, jaw clenched and unable to move. He watched as Thor hugged his father, like they hadn’t seen each other in years and then he walked to where Odin was sitting a few minutes before. But he stayed standing, blue gaze travelling around the room.  
  
“Thank you for your warm welcome. I guess my father already said what’s important... The way you’re used to working won’t change, the company is just going to take a new direction and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.” His voice was loud and clear and he wasn’t crouched like before, Thor was standing tall, like the golden son that he was, smile on the corner of his lips because of course he meant every word. And when his eyes landed on Loki’s, his smile widened and he winked at him.  
  
And here Loki thought the day couldn’t have been worse...  
  
☛  
  
“Loki, are you okay?”  
  
It was lunch time.  
  
Loki had somehow managed to get through half of his day at work. And now his green eyes were on the window as he was chewing his salad, face expressionless.  
  
To be honest, Loki was just eating because he had to and also because he knew that if he didn’t play his part, Tony and Steve would start asking questions. But apparently he had failed because Steve was talking to him. Loki turned his head slowly, meeting Steve’s concerned gaze and his “I’m very sorry for what’s happening to you” smile while Tony was hiding behind the newspaper, eating his hot dog covered with chili sauce. In his some way, Loki was glad Tony was still acting like himself, otherwise it would have meant the world had definitely gone wrong. But maybe it already had? This whole morning did seem like a complete nightmare.  
  
Not getting the job was one thing, but watching Thor, the son of Odin and the same guy who had given Loki his number and said that sex with him would be amazing get the only thing he really wanted... Loki had had to sit there, during the whole meeting, listening to Odin talk about how competent and trustworthy Thor was and then of course, there was a presentation, one of the shareholders of the company showing some number on the screen. Usually, Loki would listen and even take down some notes, but not today. No, today there’d been a particular set of blue eyes on him during the entirety of the presentation. Thor was supposed to listen for god’s sake or at least fake he was listening, but no, his eyes were on Loki, that stupid grin of his on his face- the same expression as this morning on his features.  
  
And Loki had felt weak during the meeting, he didn’t even know why, his body seemed to have a mind of his own and in some sort of twisted way wanted Thor.  
  
Then again, maybe it had something to do with Thor looking at him like he could bend him over that huge table and fuck him right there, in front of everyone, making him scream at the top of his lungs, holding him down thanks to those big, big hands and... Good thing Loki had practically ran away after the meeting, heading to the bathroom, running some cold water over his face. He totally ignored the fact that he was half hard in his pants and that it was something that he had been ignoring for months. Yeah, he totally ignored all of that and went down to the cafeteria as usual.  
  
“Yes.” Loki finally declared. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Fine? Are you sure? I mean you...” Steve faltered.  
  
“I didn’t get my dream job. I have a new boss that basically wants to fuck me and did give me his personal number... Oh and said boss is also the son of the company’s founder we’re all working for... I think I pretty much covered it, right?” Loki’s sarcasm was back, as was his cold stare and he couldn’t help but throw it at Steve before he went back to his salad.  
  
“But you still look dashing today,” added Tony, finally letting go of his newspaper, still wearing the sunglasses.  
  
“Oh fuck you will you... I mean... I bet you knew all that time who I was flirting with but you kept your mouth shut because of course it was going to be so funny when I discovered that later, right?”  
  
“Is it true Tony, you knew?”  
  
Tony stared at them both with obvious annoyance on his face, before he took off his sunglasses. He rolled his eyes and was about to take another bite of his hot dog, when Loki snatched it and took a big bite at it. Hmm... It was good. Like insanely good and kinda comforting. He kinda understood why Tony ordered it, but not why he was eating that at every lunch they had.  
  
“Hey! That’s mine.”  
  
“Answer first, then I might give it back...”  
  
“That’s just mean.”  
  
“I think Loki totally deserves it.”  
  
“What?” Tony looked outraged now. “Steve, who’s side are you on? Mine or his?”  
  
“Tony, just don’t use that, you know it doesn’t work anymore.”  
  
“Well... Doesn’t hurt to try right?” He sighed and watched Loki take another bite of his lunch. His expression managed to make Loki smile, Tony looked like he was actually in pain, just because he wasn’t eating his meal. Loki wiped his chin and dropped the rest of the hot dog into the plate. Tony tried to take it but Loki pushed his hand away, smirk on his face.  
  
“Answer the question.”  
  
“Fine! Yes, I knew it was Thor okay? But I just thought it would be fun, you know... Besides I talked to the guy once or twice and he’s actually really nice. And no, I didn’t know Odin would choose him to be head architect... Hell how the fuck was I supposed to know? I swear I was surprised this morning when I saw him, but that’s it, I didn’t plan all of this, trust me Loki, if I wanted to mess with you, I’d be a lot more creative than that... Can I please eat now?”  
  
“Well...”  
  
Loki knew Tony was telling the truth, but seeing him like that, almost begging, it was quite entertaining and Loki could use that right now.  
  
“...no.”  
  
With that, Loki was finishing Tony’s lunch, smile on his face.  
  
“I hate you...” Tony retorted, putting his sunglasses back on and moving his seat next to Steve just so he could bury his head against his neck, moaning like a baby. Loki just rolled his eyes at them while Steve was stroking his hair gently, a smile on the lawyer’s face.  
  
Moments like this made Loki wonder if he was wrong about relationships. What Tony and Steve had didn’t seem so bad after all. Steve’s patience was always there to compensate for Tony’s pompous way of life. They completed each other and they both had successful careers, so maybe relationships weren’t so bad after all. And yes, this day was absolutely weird if Loki had such thoughts. He’d rather focus on the rest of the hot dog, despite the fact that some chili sauce was rolling down his chin. Well... Loki would be polite and proper another day.  
  
“What I was trying to say Loki...” Steve started again. “I don’t think fine is the right word, you should be furious or pissed, I mean Odin practically offered you the job countless times before, right?”  
  
“Hmm... I guess he kinda did, but you’re not serious Steve, I cannot just go into his office and throw a tantrum... That would be immature.”  
  
“Sounds like something I would do.” mumbled Tony.  
  
“We know.” answered Steve and Loki.  
  
“Anyway Steve, I am pissed, trust me. But I’m going to beat Thor at his own game. Sure he’s brilliant... But I’m just better.”  
  
“Now you do sound like yourself.”  
  
“Like an annoying prick you mean...”  
  
“Tony shut up.” Steve and Loki both ordered again at the same time.  
  
“Oh, come on! You know it’s the truth and... Oh, look who’s coming.”  
  
As Tony said that, both Steve and Loki turned their heads and Loki felt his teeth clench at the sight of Thor entering the cafeteria. He was texting with one hand, the phone so ridiculously small between his fingers it was actually funny, the other hand replacing some blond lock behind his ear. Loki followed him and noticed he had put on a red cardigan, the curves of the layer leaving absolutely no place for imagination, nor did his pants. And yes, when he turned to look at today’s menu, Loki did look at his ass. But looking wasn’t a crime...was it?  
  
“So that’s our new boss?” Loki heard Steve ask. He wasn’t tearing his gaze away, he couldn’t, he just watched as Thor picked up a tray with one hand, filling it with as much food as he could... Which was understandable with his size.  
  
“Yep Stevie, our new boss is a hottie.” Tony remarked.  
  
“Hey!” Steve protested.  
  
“Please, don’t tell me you don’t agree.” Tony continued.  
  
“That’s not the point, you don’t have to say it with that smile on your face.”  
  
“Jealous much? You know you don’t have to be.”  
  
“I’m not jealous okay?”  
  
“Good, because it’s not because I’m on a diet that I can’t look at the menu.”  
  
“Oh low blow Tony, low bl...”  
  
Their little argument seemed to fade away when Thor finally turned, holding his tray in both hands, his eyes scanning the room probably looking for an empty table. And when he spotted Loki, his whole face lightened up and Loki fought the urge to wave his hand at him, showing him it was okay to come over. Jesus fuck... He didn’t even know why, Thor’s smile was so warm and comforting it made him look like an overgrown child and even Loki couldn’t help but be affected by it. And oh crap, Thor was coming their way.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Loki turned his head. “He’s coming over here, what do I do Where are you going?”  
  
Both Tony and Steve were standing up and Tony was even folding his newspaper, a clear sign that they were leaving.  
  
“Well... Someone ate my entire lunch, now I have to go find another one.” Tony pushed his sunglasses up his nose, enough for Loki to stare into his eyes, he clearly found this whole situation amusing.  
  
“And I have to go back to work,” added Steve.  
  
“Don’t leave me alone with him, please.” Loki was rarely asking nicely or even pleading and he sounded a little bit desperate, some black hair falling on his forehead, green eyes so vivid it made him look surreal.  
  
“Come on Loki, I’m sure you can handle him, besides he’s your boss now, so be nice.”  
  
“Yeah, just like this morning, hmm?” Teased Tony, and a second later he was adding, “Hi Thor, nice to see you, Tony Stark, remember me?” Loki couldn’t even turn to look but he heard Thor’s answer.  
  
“Yeah, Mr. Stark, pleasure to see you again... I was hoping to catch up with you over lunch but you’re already leaving.”  
  
“Oh no problem, Loki here would do the catching up for me. And this is Steve, lawyer and actually my boyfriend and we are leaving. Have a…good time!” With that, they were gone, and Loki could do nothing as Thor took Tony’s seat, sitting right in front of him.  
  
“Hi.” Again with that smile and this time he was closer than he ever was before and Loki could see that it wasn’t an act. Loki was actually good at telling if people were lying or not. And he knew Thor’s smile was a real one. “You’ve got some...here let me help...” Thor leaned over the table and his thumb landed on Loki’s chin as he wiped the remains of Tony’s hot dog there. Damn. Loki could feel his cheeks begin to redden and he pulled away.  
  
Thor chuckled and licked his thumb like it was the most natural thing to do. “Hmmm... Chili... You like?”  
  
“Not much... But it felt right...” Loki mumbled, wiping his chin with own hand now.  
  
“Okay...” Thor threw him a glance before he started eating. That was when Loki noticed how full his tray was, he had taken everything there was to eat and right now, he was eating a bacon egg cheese burger. The thing actually disappeared in his mouth in two bites and Loki couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. And here he thought Tony was eating too much.  
  
“So...” Thor took a long sip at his bottle of water. “What’s your favorite movie?”  
  
“Why do you ask?” Was Loki’s answer, voice softer than usual.  
  
“Because Loki...” Thor emphasized his name, throwing him again that look full of promises. “I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place and we’d watch a movie.”  
  
“And tell me Thor...” Loki leaned into the table, staring at him and not even blinking once. Two could play that game and Loki was very good at winning. “Why would I do such a thing?”  
  
“Because I’m asking nicely. And I kinda like you.”  
  
“You don’t know me.”  
  
“That’s the whole purpose of watching a movie together. If you don’t want that, let’s go have dinner. If you like chili I know I good Mexican restaurant that...”  
  
“No.”  
  
Loki sat back in his chair, crossing his legs in a very elegant way.  
  
“No?” Repeated Thor, halfway to taking a bite into a sandwich. How much was this guy eating anyway? Not that Loki cared. “Why?”  
  
“Because you’re my boss and it wouldn’t be right.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is that if I weren’t your boss, you would agree to go have dinner with me?”  
  
Thor’s smile was too radiant and Loki hated it as much as he loved it. Thor’s question was a tricky one. Loki didn’t do dates, not now or ever, but he couldn’t blame Thor for trying. And even looking cute while doing it, right? Loki took a deep breath before he stood up.  
  
“I’m saying that I won’t go have dinner with you. And yes, you are also my boss. But I don’t want to have dinner with you because you took my job.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, it didn’t have your name on it,” replied Thor. “In case you didn’t notice, it’s my dad’s company so it’s only …”  
  
“Right?” Loki couldn’t quite believe Thor would use this argument against him.  
  
And now he was more than determined to ruin his life, do a better job and show Odin he was a better fit. Because Loki wasn’t born with a golden spoon in his mouth, everything he had in his life right now, he had fought for it. And won every single time.  
  
“I’m sure it is and I’m certain you are used to getting what you want. Guess what? You might want me, but you won’t have me, not now or ever.”  
  
Loki was actually shaking because of the strength of his words, he wasn’t yelling, he wasn’t even raising his voice but still, the anger was there, hands on the end of the table clenching tight. However, Thor seemed mildly impressed, he just dropped his food and stood up, leaning into the table too, heading closer to Loki. But Loki wasn’t pulling away, he was not showing any sign of weaknessand in the end they were so close that their noses were brushing against each other. Loki could see every shade of blue in Thor’s eyes and how soft his beard looked.  
  
“That won’t stop me from trying, Loki.”  
  
Thor leaned further into his space and pressed a gentle and quick kiss on Loki’s cheek. It was nothing, but his beard did brush against Loki’s skin and his scent invaded Loki’s nose. It was something strong and rich and Loki actually felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up, it wasn’t like any perfume he ever smelled and it was probably one hundred percent Thor. Loki gasped at the sudden proximity but before he got any chance to get used to it, Thor was already sitting back down, eating, like nothing had happened. In fact, if it wasn’t for the smile he had now on his face...  
  
With one last look, Loki stormed away.  
Yes, Thor could try but he wouldn’t win.  
Not against Loki.  
  
☛  
  
From that day, Loki did his best to avoid Thor. He really tried, putting everything behind him, as far as he was concerned the little "incident" as he called it in his head, never happened. Thor was his boss, but that was it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Then again, Tony and Steve would totally disagree with that. But it wasn’t like Loki was actually listening to them... right?  
  
For the next two weeks Thor did everything to try and get Loki's attention. It could have been...good, cute even, if they weren't both working at the same place.  
  
It started very simple. Loki found flowers on his desk, no card, nothing. He threw them away without thinking about it twice and when he got to the coffee machine, he could feel people glancing at him and he just tried to ignore it. Flowers were nothing, right? Just a stupid and childish way of flirting with him... Thor should have known better.  
  
But apparently, that didn't stop him... Oh no, it didn't... After the flowers, there were chocolates, Belgian chocolates and the expensive ones according to Tony who had been the one eating them during lunch while Loki did his best to keep a neutral face. After the chocolate, there was a teddy bear on Loki's desk chair and he just gave it away to a homeless woman on his way home. Then an entire box of champagne was delivered to him. That seemed to please Tony, a lot.  
  
And the whole time, Loki said nothing, just got rid of the gifts and kept on working, knowing too well someone was watching his every move. His ego wasn't flattered in any sort of way, it was the opposite actually. Did Thor really think such gifts would work on someone like him? It was insulting, plain and simple. The only thing he had managed to accomplish was to please Tony (and Steve apparently) and get some people talking about Loki's secret and mysterious admirer. It was completely, and totally, ridiculous.  
  
Meanwhile and on a more interesting subject, well to Loki, the company had been chosen to design the headquarters of a new bank, Loki's job was to draw the sketches for the lobby, the conference room and other boring stuff that he didn't want to get involved in... Thor's job was to actually draw the damn building and it was actually what Loki intended to do. Double cross him and prepare a meeting where he would expose his own ideas, which would turn out to be better than Thor’s and of course with everyone around, they would have to choose his building over Thor's. Brilliant, wasn’t it?  
  
Tony did of course totally approve the plan and Steve wanted to know if Loki was right to do that. There was absolutely no wrong or right in getting what Loki wanted as long as it wasn't illegal. And having a better idea than his boss wasn’t something illegal last time Loki checked.  
  
Loki frowned as he tore down his last drawing, along with the other dozen of his tries. Maybe he was being too hard on himself but he needed this building to be perfect. Not good, or beautiful or even remotely excellent. No, it had to be perfect. Otherwise it was just a big waste of time.  
Loki rolled up his sleeves as he was tracing the outlines once again, it was very unlikely of him to do such a thing, but he couldn't care less about the way he looked right now... The first buttons of his white shirt were opened underneath his black waistcoat, some black hair were falling down his face because he had been running his hand through the dark locks every time he was at a loss for inspiration...  
  
Okay so maybe he was trying too hard and maybe his skin was even paler than usual because he didn’t sleep, but all would turn out to be good in the end.  
  
“I have a delivery for...Mr. Laufey?”  
  
The voice came from behind him and Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he dropped his pencil. What was it going to be today? Some more chocolates? Loki spun around on his chair, trying to show as littleannoyance as he could, hard thing to do, but really, that poor delivery guy seemed new and he probably had no idea what to do with the package he had in hand. But before Loki had a chance to do anything, Darcy, one of his co-workers, leaned into his booth smiling.  
  
“Hmm... Looks like you’ve got another gift, whoever this is, he must really like you!”  
  
Loki knew too well this was her way of getting information and starting rumors on their floor, and the last thing he needed was to be the center of cheap gossip again. It had already been a nightmare during his first week here, where everybody wanted to find out about the new British intern. Luckily for him, Tony had been there to make sure Darcy wouldn’t spread her venom and trash him, she seemed all sweet and everything, but Loki had learned that it was just a facade and the brunette could be pretty nasty. Anyway, he just chose to ignore her and stood up.  
  
“Over here.”  
  
“Oh, you’re Mr. Laufey?” Loki just nodded. “Okay I’m gonna need you to sign over there and there...”  
  
A few minutes later, Loki was back at his desk, staring at the package with a look he’d hoped would be pure disgust on his face. It was actually curiosity, but he chose to ignore it, opening the damn thing instead. Once the plastic and other layers of protection were out, it turned out to be just a carton box. Loki took a deep breath when he opened it. And...oh. It was a sweater. A dark green sweater. Loki stared at it for a moment, one eyebrow raised before he took it out of the box. It was soft, a much nicer green than Loki’s scarf and for some reason he actually wanted to wear it.  
  
Oh hell no.  
  
As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Loki was on his feet, sweater in hand, heading to Thor’s desk. He was of course stopped in front of the door by Sif, Thor’s secretary. She was as tall as Loki and known to be very bossy, but Loki wasn’t in the mood for that now.  
  
“Hello Loki, what can I do for you?”  
  
“Nothing much, just need to s...”  
  
“He can’t see you right now.”  
  
“Oh he will see me.”  
  
“Loki wait!” She tried to block the way but he was having none of that, opening the door himself. “Loki you can’t just...”  
  
Thor, who was leaning over his drawing board, turned to look at them. He instantly smiled seeing Loki who clenched the sweater tighter, actually feeling the anger rise inside of him. What was it with Thor’s smile that made him react like this? Loki may never know.  
  
“It’s okay Sif.” Thor gently said. “I think I have some time for Loki.”  
  
“But...” She was about to protest, Loki was sure of it, but Thor gave her a look that clearly meant for her to go away. “Fine, just let me know if you need something, okay?” And the moment the door was closed was the exact moment Loki exploded, well kind of, it wasn’t like him to scream or break things, instead he just shook the sweater in front of him, asking, “What is this?” Thor’s face softened as he let go of his pencil, heading toward his desk and sitting behind it. “I believe they call it a sweater.” He finally answered.  
  
“Please... Don’t play smart with me, don’t even think you’re capable of  playing that game.”  
  
Thor chuckled. “Pretentious much?”  
  
“Just realistic and...” Loki crossed the distance between him and the desk and threw the sweater on it. “Stop sending me gifts. It’s not working. So please, stop spending your money and wasting both of our times.”  
  
Thor crossed his arms against his chest, leaning back in his chair, Loki didn’t notice the way the white shirt he was wearing seemed too small for him, showing the outlines of his biceps. No he did not.  
  
“So you don’t like the sweater?”  
  
“That’s not the point. I just want you to stop...”  
  
“So you do like the sweater?”  
  
“No! I mean yes! I...”  
  
Loki stopped right there because of Thor’s smile. He came here to show him his efforts were useless, not to admit that he did like the gift this time. Which Loki did by the way. The other gifts were insulting and completely cliché and mostly lacked sincerity, this one however didn’t. Because Thor must have noticed somehow, while Loki was busying avoiding him, that green was one of his favorite colors, mostly because it made him look good.  
  
Thor stood up and Loki couldn’t help the step back that he took, Thor noticed of course and his smile grew bigger. He pushed the sweater towards Loki.  
  
“It’s a gift, you obviously like it, so keep it. I don’t see why it has to be such a big deal.”  
  
“You’re my boss.” Loki mumbled, apparently having found his voice.  
  
“No one has to know...” Thor’s tone was suddenly soft, blue eyes more clear than Loki ever saw them, almost like the sky after a storm, peaceful. He took a deep breath at that sigh, his anger somehow flying away. How was Thor even doing that? Just a smile or a glance and Loki would relax.  
  
“I would know and it counts, so no, I can’t just accept it, okay?”  
  
“Do you have to argue with everything, Loki?”  
  
“I think you pretty much already know the answer to that question, Thor.”  
  
“Well you know... It’s kinda your fault too...”  
  
Wait what? Loki looked at him with his mouth wide open. How was it his fault? Thor had been the one flirting all along with him, sending him gifts... Oh no, this isn’t right, thought Loki. And the worst part of it? Thor was actually ignoring him, he picked his pen back up like nothing had happened, heading to his unfinished sketches. Loki did look, it was his design for the building... And despite everything, Loki had to admit at least one thing: for a draft, it did look good. As in scary good. Which only meant one thing: he had truly underestimated Thor. Great, just what he needed to brighten his day.  
  
“How is this my fault?”  
  
“Well...” Thor grabbed a ruler on his desk and went back to his draft, back facing Loki. “You should have agreed to go on a date with me in the first place and...”  
  
“Fine, let’s go on a date!”  
  
This time it was Thor who had his mouth open as he turned around to face Loki. It was quickly replaced by a smile, so quickly in fact that Loki had to be more clear with his words.  
  
“Just one date, nothing else, and then you’ll stop sending me stupid gifts deal?”  
  
“If you have a good time, I’m allowed to ask you out again...”  
  
“But if I don’t, you’ll leave me alone, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Thor extended his hand just to prove how serious he was about all this but Loki just rolled his eyes, taking the sweater and going back out to his desk. Yes. He was keeping the sweater, and no it didn’t mean anything.  
  
☛

Thor was late. It was raining. The night was officially ruined.  
  
It was Loki’s only thought as he stood out front of his apartment, umbrella in one hand just so he wouldn’t end up wet. Of course it had to rain today, out of all the nights of the week, it had to rain the day of his date with Thor.  
  
He could just hear Tony’s voice in his head, pointing out how good of a sign it was, just like weddings. But it wasn’t like Thor and him were about to get married, it was just a stupid, meaningless date. It was what Loki had been claiming all week, every time he saw the smiles on Tony’s and Steve’s faces. They were happy for him because he was finally getting out and, as Tony delicately put it, getting some. It was ridiculous, they were all acting like Loki was an idiot child or something, he did like the attention, but from the right people. And Thor was definitely not what Loki would call the right people.  
  
They had exchanged a few words in the elevator after the sweater incident, Loki only giving him his address and at what time Thor should pick him up. “Hmmm...bossy,” had been Thor’s reply before he got out of the elevator. Later Thor sent Sif to tell Loki he would be there. She didn’t seem too pleased about it, and Loki had a bright smile on his face as he thanked her. She probably had a crush on Thor... How cliché was that?  
  
Loki glanced at his phone. Twenty minutes late. Maybe Thor wasn’t coming after all. And there was a certain irony in the fact that Loki was actually wearing the green sweater, over a black shirt, with his ony pair of jeans, dark jeans of course. Tony made him buy them, Loki had agreed because there was no way of making Tony shut up otherwise. Anyway, Loki kind of looked good. The sweater was making his eyes seem green and Tony did say those skinny jeans made his legs look very long. Not that Loki was trying to impress Thor or anything... Or maybe he was, yes, giving Thor just a peek of what he could have, enough to leave him breathless and desperate to have more. Yes, the perfect plan indeed.  
  
But none of that would actually matter if Thor never showed.  
  
Loki’s gaze travelled over both sides of the street, there was nothing more than people running with their umbrellas, yelling for a taxi. The café and restaurants were still open, full of people looking for somewhere dry. Loki could just go upstairs and forget about all of this nonsense. He did have an entire building to design. He’d done all the rooms he was supposed to and was now focusing on the entire shape of the building, even if Thor’s sketch kept haunting him.  
  
A taxi paused right in front of him and Loki raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t extended his arm to call one... But of course, Thor was the one stepping out of it. He didn’t have an umbrella, his hair was a mess on the top of his head and he just didn’t seem to care much about the rain, his dark blue eyes scanning his surroundings. He did smile when he saw Loki, setting foot on the ground and coming his way. He was wearing boots. It was the first thing Loki noticed. Then he did take in the leather jacket and how big it made him look, bigger than usual, Loki’s blue eyes travelled up and down until he went back to the beard and the smile on Thor’s face.  
  
Of course he would smile.  
  
“You’re late,” were Loki’s first words to him. Then he raised his umbrella a little bit to try to protect Thor, the rain were pouring on him hard and fast, making his hair wet and sticking a few loose strands to his face, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I know, it’s just this stupid meeting with my father...”  
  
They were close, Loki realized a second too late, but it was just Loki being nice, no way was he letting Thor get sick because of him. He still had manners. Yes, it was Loki’s excuse for standing so close to the other man, but he was sure if Thor didn’t want the proximity he would have mentioned it, after all, he could crush him without any problem.  
  
“Anyway, if you’re still in the mood for the date...” Thor’s voice trailed off as he pointed to the cab, still waiting for them.  
  
Well... Loki was already there, right?  
  
“Fine, but just so you know, being late is already costing you some points.”  
  
“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
Loki followed him to the cab and did not say a thing when Thor held the door for him. It was warm and dry inside and when the cabbie asked where to, Thor gave him an address Loki didn’t know. He was too busying ignoring the fact that the backseat was too small for the both of them. Thor’s knees and shoulders were brushing against Loki, who could literally feel the heat coming from Thor’s body.  
  
“Nice sweater.” He had turned his head to say that, his breath actually brushing against Loki’s skin. Loki cleared his throat, pretending to be fascinated by the view outside.  
  
“Yeah...” Loki tugged at the fabric. “You have good taste.”  
  
“Well thank you, I noticed you like green.”  
  
“I bet it wasn’t that hard to notice.”  
  
“Do you have to do that all the time?”  
  
Puzzled, Loki turned to face Thor. Shit. They were close again. Was this going to become a habit between them? Apparently yes. Loki actually fought the urge to push back Thor’s hair so he could actually see his eyes properly, and Loki bet his hair was as soft as it looked. He ignored that and instead he asked, “Do what?”  
  
“Cut people down...”  
  
“I don’t... Okay I do that. But I’m good at it so...”  
  
“Even if it’s true, you’re good at other things.”  
  
“How would you know?”  
  
“Well for starters, I saw your sketches for the new building, they’re just amazing. I can see why you wanted my post so badly.”  
  
It seemed Thor just had to rub it in his face, Loki was glad they were in a car, otherwise he would have just stormed away, instead he just looked away frowning. Thor noticed the sudden change. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It was a compliment.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure it was...”  
  
“I suppose my mum was right when she told me I should do more thinking before talking.”  
  
“Your mother sounds like a lovely woman. I’d like to meet her.”  
  
They exchanged a quick glance and then there were both laughing; Thor’s laugh filling the backseat, Loki more discreet about it.  
  
“You’ve never met her?” Loki nodded saying no. “Well that wouldn’t surprise me. She doesn’t like coming to the company meetings and other parties and stuff like that.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I think mostly she doesn’t like the attention...”  
  
“You don’t seem to have that kind of problem.”  
  
“Yeah the, ‘I’m actually really shy excuse never worked...’ Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I’m generally the tallest.”  
  
“What, you tall? I almost didn’t notice you the other day in the subway,” teased Loki.  
  
“I’m sorry, what? You did notice me, you were all over me.”  
  
“What? I wasn’t! Well you know what? If I cut people down, you should know that you’re arrogant.”  
  
“Oh really?  
  
“Yeah... Really. And that self-confidence of yours? Some might even find it a little bit annoying.”  
  
“Thank you so much for the heads up.”  
  
“Well it’s not work hours so I’m allowed to be…”  
  
“A dick?”  
  
“And you’re very mature. I’ll just add it to the list.”  
  
“You have a list about me?”  
  
“Thor please, I have a list about everyone I know...”  
  
Neither of them had noticed that the taxi had actually stopped. For quite a time in fact. No. Because Loki had turned his head once more, eyes into Thor’s as they were... arguing? Loki didn’t know. He just knew he had to have the perfect comeback every time so that Thor wouldn’t have the last word. And once again, in that small backseat (Loki would have to send a message to the company designing the taxis), they were close, Loki could actually feel Thor’s breath against his cheek this time and he really had to fight, harder than ever, the need to rub his hand through Thor’s beard. Because of course that would be totally inappropriate and quite unprofessional, but they were on a date so maybe Loki could...  
  
Luckily, the taxi driver chose that precise moment to clear his throat.  
  
“It’ll be twenty bucks.” He informed quickly.  
  
Thor tore his gaze away from Loki, just to grab his wallet and pay. Which gave enough time for Loki to compose himself, take a deep breath and even pinch his cheek to be sure he wasn’t blushing. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying himself, Thor wasn’t funny nor was he attractive, Thor was his boss and that was all.  
  
“So... Ready for the date?” Thor asked as he opened the door.  
  
“Oh, because it hasn’t started yet? I’m really disappointed.”  
  
“Oh shut up...”  
  
It was still raining outside, harder it seemed, but Loki followed Thor, raising the umbrella for the both of them but once again, Thor didn’t seem to mind. The streets were mostly empty and they headed to a small alley that Loki would never have found on his own, and for one moment he thought Thor was lost. But apparently not, because the next thing Loki knew, they were going down the stairs to a black door. With no sign on it. Okay... Maybe this wasn’t a date after all, maybe Thor was into some super kinky stuff and they were about to enter a BDSM bar or something like that.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” asked Loki.  
  
“Relax… You’re actually going to have some fun, trust me.”  
  
Thor finally opened the door, closing his umbrella with a resigned sigh, Loki followed him. It was just...a bar. A very nice and cozy bar, the kind that have a few book shelves, small tables with lamps on the center of each one of them, a corner where people were sitting on what seemed to be like a giant mass of pillows and even a small stage. Wow. This place actually looked nice.  
  
“They also serve food.” Thor whispered right against Loki’s ear. Loki jumped slightly at the sudden contact and Thor chuckled before he took off his leather jacket.  
  
It was something Loki would probably replay to himself at night or under the shower... never something he would ever admit out loud. There was something graceful about Thor’s every move and the way he slipped out of his leather jacket was one of those stupid slow motion moments they had in movies. The kind of movies that Tony Stark would make you watch with him as punishment if you dared forget to return one of his calls. Anyway, the jacket revealed muscles in every place they should be, Thor’s naked forearms absolutely way too appealing, hell Loki even found the blond hair on his forearms attractive, not to mention the way his t-shirt was clinging to his biceps.  
  
Stop staring, Loki told himself. He was saved from a very embarrassing situation when a waitress passed by, but she seemed to have only eyes for Thor.  
  
“Hello Thor! I didn’t know you were in the city! How are you?”  
  
“ I’m great, thanks for asking Jane, and you knew I’d come back, I always come back don’t I?”  
  
“Sure you do! And who is your friend?”  
  
‘I’m not his friend, he’s my boss,’ was what Loki meant to say, but that was before two pairs of eyes turned to him. Okay... Talk about awkward.  
  
“This is Loki. Is my usual table free?”  
  
“Sure, follow me.”  
  
Walking by Thor’s side was something quite strange. Loki was used to people looking at him, but it was something very different with Thor. It wasn’t jealous or envious looks; no, people were looking up to Thor with real joy and even love. And it was clear that he was a regular customer when he fist-pumped the bartender. By the time they sat down, menu in front of them, Loki couldn’t help but feel out of place. Okay, ignore it, he told himself, it was just a stupid feeling, nothing else. Loki went to cross his leg but he managed to kick Thor in the process. Damn the small table...  
  
“Oh sorry,” mumbled Loki, hiding behind his menu.  
  
“Wow... I never thought I’d ever hear you say that.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“Sorry... I mean apologize, without being sarcastic.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, glad to have something in hand to mask his smile. Anyway, there was nothing really appealing on the menu for him, Loki just ate because he had to and because it was necessary, he wasn’t a food lover like Tony and even less like Thor. So he dropped the menu to find out that Thor had been staring at him the whole time.  
  
“It’s impolite to stare,” pointed out Loki.  
  
“Oh sorry, I was just admiring you in that sweater,” replied Thor with a soft smile.  
  
“Well...” Loki gulped, not knowing how to react to the compliment. He knew Thor was telling the truth. Thor was probably incapable of lying for that matter. But he was just there, sitting on a chair a little too small for him, hair falling down his face, blue eyes shining because of Loki. It looked like Thor was really seeing him, like no one ever did before and it was actually scary. “So...have you chosen yet?”  
  
Thor laughed, like he could see Loki’s discomfort before running one hand through his hair, the result being just a mess of blond hair on the top of Thor’s head. “Yep, I’m just gonna order the greasy burger and maybe a beer... Or two... No make that three.”  
  
“Always classy aren’t you?”  
  
“Oh give me a break! This isn’t work, I mean... I barely see you eat anything and I bet you don’t even know what getting drunk is... You went to college right?”  
  
“So you think I’m innocent and your duty is to what...corrupt me?”  
  
"Oh come on Loki, we both know you're not that innocent…"  
  
Once again without even noticing it, Loki was closer to Thor, elbows on the table. He wasn't even doing it on purpose. It was like he was magnetically attracted to Thor or something like that…  
  
"I think you have mistaken me for Tony, I'm pretty innocent."  
  
"Naaa... I know what I'm talking about. Tony is crazy, he’s something else entirely."  
  
"I suppose I can't disagree with you on that."  
  
"See? We're actually agreeing on something, we can have a conversation with you being all…Loki."  
  
"You can't use my name like that."  
  
"Oh yes I can and you're just gonna have to accept it because that's just the perfect way to describe you."  
  
"Another compliment I suppose?"  
  
"Of course! I'm a nice guy and that's what we nice guys do, we say nice things."  
  
Loki was about to reply but it was before Jane came in, to take their orders apparently. And no, Loki wasn't imagining things; her gaze was really lingering on Thor in a way that was far from simple courtesy. But Loki wasn't jealous. He had no reason to be, especially since Thor didn't seem to notice her at all, all his focus was on Loki.  
  
"I'll take the usual and he's gonna take…"  
  
"The same thing as you," finished Loki. And he could pretend all he wanted that he was in fact annoyed by the smile Thor gave him but no, he was starting to like that smile. A lot in fact.  
  
"So…" Loki began as Jade faded away. "How did you discover this place? I mean… I’ve lived here for a pretty long time now and I thought we were lost for a moment."  
  
Thor laughed, the sound rich and of course, so not discreet. "Well it was a day like this honestly, it was raining and I couldn't get a cab and next thing I knew I was here… It was three years ago or something like that… So every time I'm in the city, I come over here… Good thing there’s no band playing tonight, it can get pretty crowded in here pretty fast."  
  
"I bet… You travel a lot then?"  
  
"Yeah. And I mean not just because of work. Since I was a kid we've been moving non-stop since I was ten, because of my dad's work and you can actually say that I was raised on the road. I've never been to a real school except when I went to college to study architecture, and it was different to be stuck in the same place for so long. But I like discovering new cultures and new things in general and it's easier to do when you actually talk to people."  
  
And it was probably a shameful thing to say or even admit out loud, but he could have listened to Thor talking all night. The man was really passionate, he was talking with his hands a lot, but that was just a detail, he seemed very at ease and not at all disturbed by the fact that they were working together or that this was technically their first date.  
  
"And once again I've talked too much." Thor seemed embarrassed for a minute or two, biting his lower lip.  
  
"No, it's okay!" Loki felt the need to reassure him. "I'm much more of listener."  
  
"Too bad because it's your turn to talk."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Hmm let me think about… Everything!"  
  
"You're serious aren't you?"  
  
Thor's only answer was a nod, he clearly meant it when he said he wanted to know everything about Loki, which was something that Loki didn't like to talk about especially if he could avoid it.  
  
"Well…" He took a deep breath, brushing some of his dark hair behind his ear. "I'm from England, I moved to New York a couple of years ago, just after I graduated from college."  
  
"Why New York?"  
  
"I don't know…it just happened. Besides I always say to myself that I will leave England as soon as I can."  
  
"No family?"  
  
"Apart from my aunt, no."  
  
Loki knew too well what was coming next, Thor would probably ask about his parents and Loki would have to tell him that they were dead and Thor would tell him how sorry he was. It was just something you had to learn to deal with over the years when your parents both died when you were three. Something Loki hated to do by the way. However, Jane chose that moment to reappear, with their order. She was holding in both hands the biggest burgers Loki had ever seen in his life. No doubt, he would definitely bring Tony here one day for lunch.  
  
“Enjoy your meal!” Jane said with a smile, going to another table.  
  
“I’m not entirely sure this was a good idea,” declared Loki as she left, grabbing his fork.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Thor interrupted. “You’re here for the full experience so you eat with your hands pretty boy! Here let me show you.” Thor unfolded his napkin and placed it over his shirt, Loki smiling slightly at the sight, and then Thor took the burger between his hands and took a bite, smiling to Loki as he chewed.  
  
Fine. Loki would do it. It wasn’t like he never ate with his hands before. He mimicked Thor’s every move, except for the napkin thing, and took a bite, thinking he would probably regret it later. But he didn’t. Oh no, he didn’t. It tasted good. Better than good, just the meat and the bacon and the tomato...  
  
“Oh my god…” Loki let escape between two bites, eating like he had been starving for years.  
  
“See? I told you.”  
  
They ate in complete silence for a few minutes, before the music changed and Thor declared he absolutely loved this song. Pink Flyod apparently. Not Loki’s personal favorite, but he didn’t mind learning new things about music. Like he told Thor he was mostly listening to classical music, his favorite compositor being Tchaikovsky, his music helped Loki to concentrate while he was drawing. Hearing this name, Thor went on about how his father insisted on taking them to see a ballet when Thor was only ten, he had of course hated it, but as he pointed out he was just a child, and the family had ended up eating at a fast food place, all of them dressed to the nines. Loki laughed imagining that.  
  
As the night wore on, and the food slowly disappeared, it became easier and easier to talk to Thor and Loki even confessed that he had watched the Notebook more than one time because he actually liked the movie. At some point, Thor went to grab his beer but Loki stopped him, snatching the bottle and taking a long sip.  
  
“Hey! That’s mine!”  
  
“Too bad,” replied Loki, smirking; “looks like you’re going to have to order another one... Make that two.”  
  
“Oh... In the mood to drink now? I see, good.”  
  
“Just shut up and order.”  
  
Which Thor did with a smile. Not that Loki was actually focusing on that.  
Not at all.  
  
☛  
  
“Loki?” said Thor hours later as they were leaving the bar.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“I think you’re drunk.”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
And you know what? Thor was probably right. Hell, he was right, but it wasn’t like Loki was going to give him the privilege of being right. Even if he was. Both Loki’s cheeks were colored in a bright pink now, he had that sly smile on his face, the one which meant he was ready to do anything (absolutely anything), he had popped open the first buttons of his shirt underneath the sweater and his hair was the same as it was this morning when he woke up.  
  
Loki was the one pushing the door this time and he was happy to see it wasn’t raining anymore, no need to open his umbrella this time.  
  
“Looks like it stopped raining! Good!”  
  
“Loki...wait!”  
  
Too late, Loki was already climbing the stairs at full speed as if he just didn’t eat too much meat and drink too many beers. “Hey wait up!” Thor called. Loki didn’t want to stay in the same place for too long it seemed, he was in that state where he was so sure if he stopped moving, it would have grave and deadly consequences. Well that was before Thor stopped him, one hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki’s reaction was immediate, he had a slight shiver before he spun around, facing Thor, and his blue eyes and that fucking smile of his. What was so special about that smile? Loki may never know and it would probably kill him if he tried to understand it.  
  
And without even realizing it, both of his hands found their way into Thor’s beard, stroking gently at the blond hair. It was Thor’s turn to shiver now. So Loki could somehow affect him? It was a good thing to know. A very good thing that didn’t stop him and he kept exploring, until his fingertips find the corner of Thor’s mouth.  
  
“Hmmm... Loki? What are you doing?” Thor’s voice was barely audible and Loki could actually tell he was feeling nervous about all this. Thor? Nervous? Okay, maybe it had something to do with Loki’s hands all over his face, but that couldn’t be it, right? Loki decided, no, he didn’t decide, he was in no state to make any decision, so he just went for it, as one of his hands slipped through Thor’s hair. Gosh, they were soft... Was Thor only made of perfection? Loki couldn’t ask that out loud so instead he just pulled Thor’s hair, he was rewarded by a sound, something between a growl and a moan, coming from deep inside.  
  
Loki couldn’t help it when he pressed himself against Thor, his small figure meeting the muscles and the firm chest. So fucking close, Loki could feel Thor’s heartbeat, it was fast. Was he really nervous? Or excited? Maybe both. And Loki didn’t stop moving, his thumb ended up on Thor’s bottom lip, retracing it very slowly, while his other hand was slipping inside the leather jacket and underneath the t-shirt to find skin, his nails grazing against the outline of Thor’s muscles.  
  
Next thing Loki knew, he was pushed up against the nearest wall, the strength of the move had him gasping and holding onto Thor’s shoulder for some sort of balance. He looked up and they stared at each other for a brief moment, and those two blue eyes actually made Loki forget that they were in the back of some dirty alley, that the wall Loki was pressed against was probably still wet, that Thor was probably as drunk as him. He could have said all of that. But he didn’t. He didn’t and when Loki opened his mouth to breathe slowly, Thor’s mouth was right there, hot, pressing and demanding against his.  
  
Loki didn’t even think twice about it, opening his mouth to Thor and moaning as the other’s tongue made its claim between his lips. Loki couldn’t fight for dominance in this kiss. He could only take what Thor was giving him. It was hard and passionate, his tongue exploring every corner and slipping against Loki’s. Loki shivered and moaned so desperate for more. Thor didn’t disappoint as his hands grabbed Loki’s hips, lifting him like it was nothing. Loki’s legs locked themselves around Thor’s waist, kissing him back as his fingers were pulling and twisting the blond hair, as Thor was pushing him further into the wall, like he wanted to crush him or something... It actually did hurt, but the kind of pain you were actually running into, it was just another sensation from the myriad Loki was now feeling. Thor’s body so hard against him. His hands on his hips, holding right there and secure. His soft hair. His hot tongue.  
  
By the time they parted for air, Loki was dizzy. He felt like his skin was on fire, like it was actually the first time he was kissing someone. Yeah, it felt exactly like that, but Thor was still here, forehead pressed against Loki’s, chest going up and down as he was taking deep slow breaths. Loki’s lips were red and swollen and he moaned when Thor traced his bottom lip with his tongue, Loki turned his head and kissed him again, this time more slowly. Loki shivered, feeling his toes curl and something nice and warm inside his stomach. It was want actually, because he wanted and he needed to touch Thor, soon, kissing him wouldn’t be enough. No. And just as that thought crossed his mind, Loki started moving, rolling down his hips to have more and...  
  
“Holy shit!” Loki let escape in a moan as he parted from Thor’s lips, his head falling to one side and against the wall. Thor took the opportunity to bite Loki’s neck before he sucked the skin right there, right where he could feel Loki’s pulse, and his hips were moving too now, meeting Loki halfway and Loki felt how hard Thor actually was and he felt so big.  
  
“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...” Loki wasn’t even aware that he was in fact speaking, but he was reduced to nothing but these ramblings and moans and their crotches were meeting, creating that friction that Loki never knew he needed until now. He was holding onto Thor’s shoulders and pulling his hair to have some sort of balance and Thor was still licking his neck, it was perfect, just...  
  
Loki whimpered when Thor stopped moving and as his mouth left Loki’s skin. “No, no, no, no don’t stop, please, don’t stop, please.” Loki was actually begging, so desperate, his mouth parted half opened, ready to kiss Thor again. Thor had a soft smile, eyes almost blue ink right now. Loki just knew he wanted the same thing. He just appeared to have more self-control left than Loki did.  
  
“We should go to my place... Don’t want anyone walking in on us, right?” Thor said, one hand stroking Loki’s cheek. Loki grabbed that hand, slipping two fingers between his lips and sucking on them. Thor gave another growl and Loki smirked a little, his tongue trailing saliva on the knuckles of the finger, his eyes on Thor’s, not even blinking.  
  
“God... Knew you weren’t that innocent.”  
  
Loki released his fingers with a pop. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he replied with a smile. Thor kissed him again, way too quick for Loki’s taste but then he set him back on his feet.  
  
“Come on!”  
  
Finding a cab was pretty easy and as soon as the door was closed, Loki’s mouth was on Thor’s ear, biting and sucking. He tried to get his hands underneath Thor’s shirt but Thor stopped him, keeping an eye on the driver.  
  
“The last thing we want is to give him a free show,” Thor had whispered into a growl.  
  
Loki didn’t even care to be honest, anything involving not kissing Thor or worshipping his body for that matter had zero importance. Loki might have said all of that out loud, which would explain the look Thor gave him, like he couldn’t quite believe he was for real.  
  
Thor lived next to Central Park in one of those buildings that resembled old houses except that they were too small to be considered that, apparently, Thor had the entire building to himself. Good, thought Loki. Very good. Because as soon as the door was shut, they were kissing again. Thor’s hands around Loki’s face, holding him so carefully, a huge contrast to the kiss he was giving him. It was raw and frantic, their tongues meeting each other’s, teeth even sometimes. But that didn’t stop them. Thor almost tripped over what seemed to be a small table and it was then Loki realized they were in the living room or something like that... But honestly he couldn’t care less right now.  
  
“God... take your shirt off. Now.”  
  
“Ask nicely.”  
  
“Take your fucking shirt off... Now.”  
  
Thor chuckled but he did it anyway and Loki let escape a huge sigh. He was really built like a god and if Loki had any doubt he was into muscles or not, it faded away right here and now. Thor was just perfect, miles and miles of golden skin and muscles and…  
  
“Loki you’re drooling...”  
  
“Oh shut up.” Loki replied before he almost jumped on Thor, yeah, almost, but they ended up on the couch somehow, Loki’s skin travelling on the naked skin, Thor twisting and moaning every time Loki touched him. Loki was straddling his lap and they were still kissing and Loki’s ass was brushing against Thor’s hard on every time he moved. God yes, yes, yes... Loki had a smile on his face as Thor switched positions, pushing him against the couch and placing himself between Loki’s legs. Of course, Thor was a dominant creature by nature.  
  
“Now it’s your turn.” Thor whispered down to Loki.  
  
And then the sweater was gone, so were Loki’s shirt and shoes and socks and also pants for that matter. Fuck. Thor moved fast and seemed to be everywhere at the same time and every time he was removing a piece of clothing he was giving a kiss to Loki, or on Loki’s naked chest. No doubt each of these kisses were leaving their mark. In the end, when Loki was only in underwear, he was a writhing mess, twitching and moaning Thor’s name every time their skin came into contact. He arched as Thor laced his mouth around one of his nipples, sucking and biting at the same time. Loki’s entire world and vision was clouded with lust and Thor, only Thor. That was all he needed right now.  
  
“Come on... Please.”  
  
Thor smiled up at him but kept going slow on purpose, he took Loki’s other nipple into his mouth, doing the same thing, that exact thing that had Loki arch into the touch again, grabbing the back of Thor’s neck and holding onto him like his life was actually depending on it. Thor left his nipple and had Loki begging again but he just trailed kisses on his stomach, making his way lower and lower. Loki couldn’t remember ever being this hard, he was so turned on he could actually feel himself leaking, pre-come making a more than visible stain on his underwear. He shivered as Thor traced the waistband of his underwear with his tongue and he jumped when Thor buried his nose right there, strong line of his nose against Loki’s cock and despite the underwear, he could feel everything.  
  
“Please, just... do something... Anything...” Loki wanted so badly to come and yet he wanted Thor to bring him over the edge. Thor just looked up and took off his underwear with a smile. Finally, thought Loki but Thor had another pause, blue gaze travelling up and down Loki’s body, looking at everything as he was licking his lips.  
  
“If you don’t do something now, I swear I’ll make you regret this later.”  
  
“Well aren’t you a charmer...”  
  
Loki as always was about to reply but that was before Thor went on his knees to take his pants and underwear off in one slow move... Loki silently thanked the gods because hell yes, he was proportional. Loki never had any issues with his sexuality but he never thought he would find a cock beautiful, Thor’s was, big and hard like the rest of his body and Loki wanted nothing more than to touch. And he did just that, wrapping one hand around the tip of Thor’s cock, gently stroking. “Fuck...” Thor was giving him that look again, like Loki was absolutely everything he wanted right now, Loki felt powerful and he tightened his grip, giving Thor a few long strokes as their eyes locked together.  
  
“God you’re going to be the death of me.” Thor breathed between two strokes, catching his breath.  
  
“I sure hope so.” Was Loki’s answer before his mouth landed on Thor’s, giving him another one of those sloppy kisses.  
  
Loki kept stroking Thor until they both lost their balance and ended up on the floor somehow, Thor on top of Loki. It didn’t stop them, oh no it didn’t. It was just one of those moments where stopping seemed impossible.  
  
“God... Yes...” Thor was back between Loki’s legs, hard length brushing against Loki’s one, the contact felt absolutely fantastic. Thor sneaked one hand between their bodies, the other resting next to Loki’s head and he stroked them both, making sure the tip of his own cock was brushing against Loki’s, his eyes opened the whole time and staring down at him.  
  
How could he be so focused and so in control? Loki was nothing but a mess right now, head falling to one side as he was moaning and begging, pure shots of pleasure running through his body every time their two members came in contact. It was just absolutely perfect and he was so close, so fucking close. “Oh... Thor... Yes.” Thor had started moving his hips, grinding slowly against Loki. God it was just pure torture and there was no word in the world to describe what Loki felt, he was falling apart, completely and totally. Thor’s other hand found its way to Loki’s side as the man pressed his firm body against Loki’s, making sure every centimeter of him was in contact with Loki. “God... Don’t fucking stop just...Hmmm...”  
  
Loki spread his legs further as Thor moved his hips again, both cocks brushing against each other again, Thor breathing heavily in his ear. Fuck. Loki held onto Thor’s shoulder for more, nails digging deep into the skin, causing Thor to growl. Loki turned his head to the side and they kissed, lips against each other’s.  
  
“More...Please Thor just...”  
  
“Fuck I knew you would be needy... This is what you wanted all along, right Loki?” His name shouldn’t have sounded so dirty in Thor’s mouth but it did and what Loki might have to say in his defense died right there as Thor picked up the pace. The friction and the pleasure was so intense, it left Loki with his mouth wide opened, no sound coming out of it. He came just like that, against the floor, Thor licking the corner of his mouth, their cocks tangled in the slick mess. And holy fucking shit, it felt good, so good in fact, Loki wasn’t so sure he wanted to move at all. He was in fact so high, he didn’t notice Thor’s own release, the man whispering his name in the process.  
  
In the end it was Thor who moved, collapsing next to Loki. They were both trying to catch their breath, Loki’s cheeks red now while Thor had a bright smile on his face. Just... wow. Loki could still feel the pleasure making his toes curl and if his own skin wasn’t sticky right now he might have moved to kiss Thor. He might have.  
  
“I...don’t think I can move right now.” Loki pointed out after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Thor chuckled. “Same here... Fuck, that was awesome.”  
  
Loki remained silent but the smirk was there.  
Awesome wasn’t even close to it.  
  
☛  
  
  
Loki was used to waking up early. He usually never needed an alarm. He would always emerge from sleep around 6 am. However, that precise morning, he was awoken by something else entirely, someone was snoring right in his ear.  
  
Yes, snoring.  
  
Loki frowned in his sleep, guessing that he had probably left the window open and it was just one of the many street noises. He was more than wrong. But he was ready to turn around and fall back into a sound sleep, that was when he realized he was hot, he should probably throw the cover away. Except that it wasn’t a cover. It was a strong firm arm wrapped around his waist and some legs over his own and a chest against his back.  
  
Oh... Fuck.  
  
Loki immediately opened his eyes and he turned around to face Thor. Who was still asleep. Wow. All of a sudden, the previous night flashed before Loki’s eyes and he wanted nothing more than to hide however it was going to be very difficult now. First of all, his head hurt slightly and his mouth was dry, direct consequences of the alcohol it seemed. Also, Thor’s grip was strong. A little too strong and Loki found himself twitching and moving as far as he could just so he could go.  
  
“Oh come on.” He threw a murderous glance at Thor, but the blond was still sleeping and he couldn’t reply. Damn him. Finally, Loki was free and he landed not so very gracefully on the floor. Fuck. Loki really wanted to curse but he had other problems right now and all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there.  
  
“Where are my clothes?” He whispered out loud as he was standing up.  
  
He glanced at Thor who moved on the bed, he moaned a little before he grabbed a pillow, holding on to it tight like he thought it was Loki. It was actually cute. And also very hot. Because of course Thor was still naked and Loki’s eyes followed the curve of his spine to his ass, right where Loki’s hands were last night, pressing and urging him for more.  
  
No.  
Loki needed to focus. He sneaked out of the bedroom as quietly as he could, heading to the living room. There he found his clothes and put them on. Gosh, his skin was still sticky because of last night, he could have used a hot shower Once he was dressed, Loki made his way to the front door without looking back, he really didn’t need the memories of last night coming up to him, it was a mistake, that was all.  
  
Yes, a stupid mistake.  
  
It was what Loki repeated to himself in the backseat of a cab, on his way home. And the same thing he whispered as he got inside his apartment. 6:45. In less than two hours he had to be at work. Right after the night he had had of hot making out sessions with his boss.  
  
When had his life become such a mess?  
  
On his way to the bathroom, he grabbed his cellphone, he had left it here the night before, knowing that Tony would harass him. And he was right: 6 missed calls and 17 texts the last one being : “It’s past midnight and you’re not answering. It means you’re prbably finally getting laid. YAY! PS: I need the details tomorrow at lunch (all of them).” Loki rolled his eyes before he tossed his phone away. He took off his clothes and went inside the shower stall, closing his eyes as the hot water started pouring down on him.  
  
And still, he could picture the blue eyes, Thor’s smile and still feel the strong lips pressed against his own. Loki leaned against one of the walls, wondering what was wrong with him. Thor was something good and he wanted it, he wanted him, all of him. It wasn’t just sexual attraction, he knew it now. Thor might come on too strong, but he was in fact: loving, caring, and very passionate. Like a real life prince charming. Except that Loki knew too well his life wasn’t a fairy tale. Not that he didn’t believe in romance or anything, as a Shakespeare and Wilde fan, he knew how romance could be pretty devastating and yet beautiful.  
  
Loki never suspected it would ever happen to him. His career was taking a big place in his life, so why add something else. Hmm... Maybe he was wrong. But Loki couldn’t let himself get distracted like that. One thing at a time.  
  
First thing first, get Thor’s job. Then he would deal with the rest.  
  
☛  
  
“Loki! Loki!”  
  
No. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Loki was just supposed to cross the lobby, go to the nearest elevator and go to his booth, and then pray to the gods that everyone would just leave him alone. But no, of course not, Steve just had to be there, in the lobby. And Loki couldn’t avoid Steve. He just couldn’t.  
  
So he spun around with a smile on his face, doing his best to give the impeccable and usual image of himself. Well he was wearing his usual white shirt, green and black pants ensemble and had his briefcase in hand. It was all very Loki, well except for the bagel he had in one hand. A cheese bagel to be more precise. Loki had stopped the taxi when he had seen the shop on his way to work. It wasn’t his style at all, but honestly he could use some food right now. A lot of food. Someone would say it was his own way to forget all that stuff with Thor, but Loki would just say I do what I want to those people, very mature indeed.  
  
“Hi Steve, how are you? In fact I can’t talk right now. I’m already late, so...” Loki’s voice trailed off.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure, I’m not going to be too long. Just wanted to know if everything went alright with Thor last night?”  
  
“Hmmm...”  
  
When Steve was asking if everything went alright, was he really asking if Loki had had the best sex he’d ever had in a decade? Not to mention that they didn’t have sex technically, just a very rushy making out session like two high school teenagers? Probably not. Loki didn’t even realize he had a smile on his face just thinking about it, Steve however did notice.  
  
“Well, judging by the smile on your face right now, I’d say you had a good time.”  
  
“Yes! I mean no, no, no, no...”  
  
“No?” Steve frowned very confused, so was Loki. Damn it, this was going to be way harder than he thought.  
  
“Listen Steve, I really gotta go. If you see Tony, please don’t tell him you saw me. It would make my day absolutely perf...”  
  
“Loki!”  
  
Oh no. No. No. No.  
  
Loki knew that voice, it was Thor’s voice and the last person he wanted to see right now was him.  
Okay. New plan. Run like hell to the nearest elevator. Just run.  
  
“Here Steve, take this for me, for Tony. And have a good day.” Loki handed him the bagel and did his best to go to one elevator and not look like he was running away from something.  
  
He pressed the buttons much harder than he ever had. Come on. Com on. Please. Please. It was a real smile on Loki’s face as soon as the doors opened. He slipped through them, pressing the button to his floor. Yes, the door was closing again...and then they were opened because of an arm. Thor’s arm. Oh no.  
  
Loki pulled back to the opposite wall as the doors slide further opened. And it was in that moment that he realize how small elevators were. Or maybe it was that Thor was too big. Because he was wearing one of those sweaters that looked like a second skin, a dark blue one today, some loose jeans that made him look super tall and...oh that smile, of course it was there.  
  
“Going somewhere?” asked Thor, both hands pressed on the door, keeping the elevator in place. Loki gulped as Thor’s eyes were travelling over his body, he felt suddenly very naked, just like last night...  
  
“Hmm...to...” Don’t picture him naked, he told himself, do not picture him naked. But it was all there in his head, just by looking at Thor. “Work?”  
  
It wasn’t meant to sound like a question, but it did anyway as Thor finally entered inside the elevator, the doors closing. Loki was trapped even more as Thor reduced the distance between them, pressing himself against Loki. Oh god... Loki closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore how good Thor felt against him and how badly he wanted to touch. but no touching, it would be so bad. He took a deep breath and when he turned his head to escape Thor’s scent, his cheek brushing against Thor’s beard. Do. Not. Touch. He told himself.  
  
“What do you want?” Loki asked in a very weak voice.  
  
“I want...” Thor’s nose brushed against the curve of Loki’s neck. It was suddenly very hot and Loki’s breathing was very loud. Thor made his way up to Loki’s ear, giving it a slow lick. Loki gasped, eyes shut tight, hands pressed against the wall. “To know why you left in such a hurry.” Now it was Thor’s lips against his cheek, pressing small kisses against his skin. “You should know that I make...” Thor’s hands found their way onto Loki’s hips, holding him right up there, right against the wall. How long did it take to get to their floor anyway? “Pretty good pancakes.”  
  
Then everything seemed to stop because Thor pressed his mouth against Loki’s and pretending was all over. In a matter of seconds, Loki opened his lips and their tongues met and it was as passionate and messy as the night before. Thor grabbed his hands somehow and pinned them above his head, up against the wall, holding Loki right there. No escape, no way to run, he could just let himself fall into Thor.  
  
Loki tried to move his neck to deepen the kiss but Thor pulled away, only to press all the buttons and the elevator stopped with a very loud noise. “You owe me a second date.” Thor declared simply.  
  
Okay. He had just stopped the elevator, on purpose just so he could...ask for a date? Loki rolled his eyes, breathing still labored.  
  
“We had a deal. We were supposed to have a second date if I had some...”  
  
The rest of Loki’s sentence died right there as Thor kissed him again, lifting him up with one hand, Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and he kissed him again, determined to prove his point. It was actually harsh and brutal and very unbalanced, Loki’s back hitting the wall a couple of time. Finally, they got something right and Loki was pressed against the doors, Thor’s face between his hands, deep inside the beard.  
  
“You did have some fun, admit it.”  
  
“It was actually horrible, so you don’t deserve another date.” Loki replied, smirk on his face  
  
“You’re lying...” Thor frowned before pressing one small kiss against his lips. “Otherwise why would you be kissing me right now?”  
  
“Hey! You attacked me! Never heard of self-defense?”  
  
“Oh shut up... You were begging me for it last night.”  
  
“I was drunk.”  
  
“Then I like drunk Loki a lot.  
  
“Too bad, it was just a one night show.”  
  
“Always a charmer right?”  
  
“Oh you have absolutely no idea Loki.”  
  
Thor was pressed against him again, and it was actually a smile on Loki’s face as they kissed this time, his heart beating so fast as Thor slipped one hand through his hair. The kiss was incredibly soft and tender, Loki ended up wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders, both of their bodies fitting perfectly together. When Thor pulled away, he was breathing heavily too, eyes peering deep into Loki’s.  
  
“Why are you running away from me?” Thor whispered. Of course, he would notice, and of course he had to ask in that tone, here and now, when Loki was in a really vulnerable position. Loki did his best to smile like he would in front of someone else.  
  
“You’ve got to admit it’s quite fun...”  
  
“You didn’t answer to the question.”  
  
“Well you didn’t ask nicely.”  
  
“I know you had a great time last night.”  
  
“I didn’t.”  
  
“And that you like me.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“You’re a bad liar, you know that Loki?”  
  
“I’m n... What are you doing?”  
  
Thor was on his knees right now, in front of Loki and he was sure that Thor’s hand on his zipper wasn’t such a good idea. Not a good idea at all. But Thor was looking up at him as if he was waiting for Loki to give up and surrender, two things very...un-Loki. They stared at each other for a full minute, the tension heavy between the two of them, and finally, finally Thor did the unthinkable, undoing Loki’s zipper quickly, pushing his pants and underwear down in one slow motion.  
  
Loki didn’t react. He still had that mask of complete disinterest on his face, waiting for Thor’s next move. It wasn’t like playing chess, it was harder in fact because Thor already had an advantage, Loki was already half naked and half hard from their previous kisses and there was this thing he might feel for Thor... Might.  
  
“I’m just proving a point.” Thor finally answered in that deep voice of his. It was so low it was like a caress against his skin. Thor forced him to get out of his pants completely and Loki let escape a sound when one of these legs ended up over Thor’s shoulder, making him even more exposed than he was a few seconds ago. Thor smiled seeing that Loki wasn’t going to stop him but that actually, Loki wanted it, he wanted everything Thor was willing to give him. Fine, he wasn’t going to admit it out loud or beg for it (last night it was just the alcohol) but that didn’t mean he wasn’t supposed to enjoy...the ride...right?  
  
Loki gasped when Thor kissed the inside of his thigh, pushing his head back against the doors, eyes half closed now. It felt too good to say no to that. Thor licked the sensitive skin right there, before making his way up, trailing wet kisses all over Loki’s pale skin and was rewarded by tiny little moans. Loki had his eyes shut tight now, one of his hands deep in the blond locks. It was like his body was acting on its own around Thor and was just giving in to pleasure. Loki did slide a little from the doors, his knees going weak, his cock now fully hard and he was pulling on Thor’s hair so hard it had to hurt by this point.  
  
But Thor didn’t stop, tongue still tracing the outline of Loki’s skin, like he wanted to discover every single part of him, Loki made a real sound when Thor sucked on his hipbone, like his life was actually depending on it and Loki’s entire body shook, his knees giving up. Thor’s hands were suddenly there, on his hips. he growled against Loki’s skin and grabbed Loki’s other knee putting it over his shoulder, roughly. Loki yelped, feeling his stomach curl and twist because he wasn’t used to being manhandled like this and truth be told he liked it, he liked it a lot.  
  
Thor’s next actions were very quick, he licked Loki’s stomach before he headed lower where Loki obviously needed it the most, but he just teased by blowing on the tip of his cock, Loki’s eyes snapped open and he looked down to throw him a murderous glare. He just couldn’t, the view he had was insanely hot. He still had one hand in Thor’s hair, the blond looking up at him, his eyes a deep blue, his mouth just a few inches away from Loki’s cock, and it was curved into a smile. He knew what Loki wanted and Thor threw him a wink and then he wrapped his lips around Loki’s length.  
  
“Oh my god,” Loki whispered as he closed his eyes, pushing his head back against the cold surface of the door, his whole body had a shiver, giving in to Thor. Or maybe it was the opposite. He didn’t know anymore, it was just too hot, too fast and he wasn’t ready for all of it. That didn’t stop Thor however and Loki swore he could have died right here and now when Thor grabbed the rest of his cock with one hand to make it slide deep inside his mouth, taking in more of Loki. “Holy...oh...” Loki was left with his mouth hanging open and both hands deep inside of Thor’s hair, his cock hitting the back of Thor’s throat. The inside of his mouth was hot and sweet and the pleasure of that tight entrance mixed with the fact that Thor was doing that because he wanted to... It was just too much to handle right now and Loki was so fucking close to breaking it was actually embarrassing.  
  
He also didn’t remember being this loud but when Thor moved his hands, going up and down in some kind of rhythm as his mouth was moving around Loki’s cock and his tongue was licking traces of precome that were escaping him, Loki couldn’t help but be vocal. It was just sweet torture. And it was a mess. Yes, it was a mess, Loki was moving his hips too now, pushing between Thor’s lips. The sweet hot mouth meeting him halfway, his hands tangled in the mess of blond hair, Thor holding him by the hip, moaning around his cock. God, he was getting off on it too wasn’t he?  
  
Loki opened his eyes to see for himself, also realizing that only his shoulders were supporting him against the wall now, and if he wasn’t falling, it was thanks to Thor. And actually seeing the pink flesh disappear between his lips, Thor’s eyes on him, gauging every single one of his reactions... It was just... Perfect. And it was what sent Loki over the edge, he was so surprised by his release that he didn’t have time to warn Thor or even tell him to pull away. Which Thor didn’t, he swallowed every single drop like it was natural, his mouth even curled up in a smile despite Loki’s cock between his two lips.  
  
How could... Loki would think about that later, he was still shaking, hips still moving slowly like he couldn’t get enough of it. Finally, Thor released him with a sound that filled the entire elevator and Loki sneaked one finger to his mouth, rubbing it over Thor’s now very red lips. “Fuck.” he eventually said as Thor put him back on his feet.  
  
“Hmm... You might wanna put your pants back up.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Oh... just because the elevator is going up and we should be on our floor in about... 30 seconds?” replied Thor, chuckling.  
  
Oh god... Yes, good idea. Loki had just enough time to put his pants up and close his zipper before the doors slid open... He turned around to face Tony. Loki fought the urge to look up and ask, “Really?” Whatever gods were up above, they were sure laughing at Loki’s face. Because Loki was in no shape to face Tony, he’d just received a blow job from his boss for god’s sake. As in 45 seconds ago. Both of his cheeks were red, his hair was a complete mess, his shirt was all wrinkled and… Anyway, bad timing.  
  
But of course, Thor was there, looking all impeccable, warm smile on his face. “Tony, hi, having a good day?” Without giving the other man a chance to answer, he patted Tony’s shoulder and stepped outside of the elevator. “Oh and Loki... I’ll see you later.” A wink and he was gone.  
  
Tony was still there however, a huge smile on his face.  
  
“Just don’t,” cut in Loki, he was having none of Tony’s remarks today. So Loki grabbed his briefcase that had accidentally fell to the floor with Thor being all anyway… Loki walked out of the elevator, holding his briefcase to his chest like it could actually protect him.  
  
“Okay but just so you know, you stink like sex!” Tony screamed a few feet away from Loki. Of course, all the heads turned to him.  
  
Why was his life so messed up?  
  
☛

Messed up. It was exactly the right way to describe the next two weeks.  
  
One thing was sure however, Loki wasn’t giving Thor a second date, not now or ever. But it didn’t seem to stop them anyway, at every chance they got, understand every time they were alone, they would make-out hot and heavily like two lovers thathadn’t seen each other for years. And the fact that they were at work and could be caught at any moment was a huge turn on. Loki was sure Heimdall was suspecting something, that maybe Loki had something to do with the smile Thor had on his face as they got out of the cleaning supplies closet, maybe...  
  
And the more they kissed, the more Loki was learning about what Thor liked and mostly what he himself liked the best. Loki liked it rough, when Thor was pressing him against the walls or any cold surface, when he was taking him off guard and making him moan against his own will. He loved Thor’s hair more than anything and the way his chest would shiver every time he would growl.  
  
Thor on the other hand, of course, loved to be in charge and he seemed to deeply enjoy the way Loki’s body was pliant underneath every single one of his touches. But at the end of every single one of what Loki called ‘their private make-out sessions,’ he would always give Loki a softer and deeper kiss right after the series of rushed and hot ones. As if he were trying to reassure him. He tried to bring up the date again but Loki would just give him a smirk, or another kiss or the now very famous, “try again tomorrow.” And nothing else.  
  
It was just a very fun game to play, and it had been such a long time since Loki had that sort of fun... It was harmless and no one had to know, right? Well except for Steve and Tony but it wasn’t like Loki could actually hide something like this from them. Steve was just giving him those weird looks and Tony was of course approving everything, claiming it was the first time Loki had a real smile on his face. Maybe it was true, maybe Thor, in some kind of twisted way was good for him. After all, Loki did manage to finish a final draft for the building the company was supposed to design for that bank. He had finished it as he sat on his own bed, and he might have thought of Thor while doing it, listening to some Pink Floyd. Details without any importance according to Loki. The plan was still to destroy Thor, but kissing him was also very satisfying.  
  
Anyway, Loki was wandering in the coffee room, to get tea, it might be cliché but he was still British, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
  
 **My office. Now.**  
  
Loki smirked, lips around his cup as he was replying with his free hand.  
  
 **What if I am busy?**  
  
Thor’s answer was almost immediate. ' **Know you’re not. Stop teasing.**  
  
 **And what are you going to do about it... Spank me?**  
  
 **No, you would like it a little bit too much am I right? ;)**  
  
Loki had a big smile on his face now and he bit down on his lower lip as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He could already hear Tony’s voice in his head, telling him to hurry up, and Steve, looking at him with a complete look of disapproval. But Loki was a mature adult capable of making the right decisions and… Oh fuck it, he thought, leaving the coffee room.  
  
Sif wasn’t at her desk and Loki was actually glad, he was tired of dealing with her every time he wanted to see Thor. Did Thor even have any idea of the effects he had on women? First Jane, and now his own secretary. Too bad he wasn’t into women, or maybe he was... Wow, that would be very confusing. Not that Loki was jealous or anything. It wasn’t like Thor was his or anything like that... But then again, they never actually talked about stuff like that... They never in fact really talk at all...  
  
All previous thoughts faded away when Loki pushed the door open, facing Thor’s ass. He was bent over for a reason that Loki wasn’t concerned over but just... Loki let a deep sigh escape, where was Thor getting these jeans anyway? They seemed comfortable and left absolutely no place for imagination and Loki knew by now that Thor’s ass was firm like the rest of his body. Loki closed the door as quietly as he could, and, almost on his tiptoes, he made his way to Thor and just basically groped him.  
  
Thor’s reaction was immediate. He stood up and grabbed Loki’s hand, a smile on his face. “And here I thought the British were all gentlemen.”  
  
“Well...” Loki freed his hand, burying it deep in Thor’s beard. “I came here with the promise of being spanked so...”  
  
“Like I said.” Thor leaned closer and Loki couldn’t help but lick his lips. “You’d enjoy it way too much for it…” Thor’s hands were on his hips and he brought them closer, Loki pressed against his Van Halen shirt; stupid shirt getting in the way of Loki’s fantasies, those fantasies involving Thor half naked and some whipped cream. Not like he had any in his pocket, he would just have to improvise. “To be effective,” finished Thor.  
  
Loki did see Thor’s glance to check if the door was in fact closed and then he gave Loki that smile that meant that they were indeed alone and Loki was totally going to get what he came for. Not that they would ever have sex... No. It was the one line Loki wasn’t willing to cross and the only thing keeping this whole messed up thing with Thor under control.  
  
And next thing Loki knew, Thor was spinning around, both of his hands were pressed against the desk now, Thor right behind him, their bodies so close Loki could feel the heat coming from Thor. But still it wasn’t enough... He could feel Thor’s heavy breathing inside his ear, his beard brushing against his cheek, his heart beating against his back, his crotch pressed against his ass and yet, it wasn’t enough.  
  
“Well you know...” Loki couldn’t recognize his own voice, every single one of his words sounded like a moan, and he was panting slightly. “You should try it first and then make an opinion for...yourself.” Thor chuckled and Loki shivered hearing the sound, even more as Thor started grinding into him slowly, but enough for Loki to feel how hard he was. Oh god... Loki had some troubles not shaking now and keeping his eyes open was also an issue it seemed.  
  
“Is this really what you want Loki?”  
  
Thor licked his ear before one of his hands sneaked between their two bodies, squeezing his ass. Fuck. Loki bit down on his lower lip to keep his voice down but he knew it was no use, Thor could hear absolutely everything.  
  
“Being bent over my desk while I punish you for being bad?”  
  
God. It shouldn’t have sounded so hot, those words were probably in every bad porno in history and yet, said in that deep voice, with Thor so close, his beard scratching Loki’s skin, they seemed to travel all along Loki’s skin and found their way directly down south. Because if Loki wasn’t hard before he sure was now. He bit his lip harder and started moving his hips too, rubbing without any shame against Thor’s hard cock... But it wasn’t enough because of his jeans and Loki swore under his breath and was about to turn around but Thor stopped him right there, giving him a light slap on the ass. It was soft but Loki was so surprised he let escape an outraged sound.  
  
“I don’t think I told you you could move...did I?”  
  
Loki didn’t know what was worse, the fact that Thor was telling him what to do, that he was actually enjoying it a lot, or he wouldn’t mind at all Thor spanking him for real. He just didn’t know, he was so turned on he didn’t want to think, he just wanted to come here and now and hell, Thor could do whatever he wanted with him, Loki wouldn’t resist. The other man seemed to notice the sudden change, Loki’s body relaxing against his and Loki felt Thor smile.  
  
“There. See, all better now.”  
  
In other circumstances, Loki could think of thousands of things to say to Thor, some of them, very offensive. But right now, he wasn’t really himself, he wanted to obey every single one of Thor’s orders and please him. He had never given control to anyone else over himself, but giving that kind of power to Thor felt insanely good. And next, Thor was biting down his neck and Loki jumped slightly at the touch, doing his best to be as quietly as possible as Thor replaced his teeth with his mouth, sucking on the same spot, like he was marking Loki. God... He was marking Loki.  
  
Loki moaned Thor’s name softly, arching into the touch, pressing his ass against Thor’s crotch, to the point that Loki’s hands slid off the table, only his fingertips supporting him. Thor’s mouth left his skin with a sound that hit all the right places and had Loki forgetting his own name for one minute and then Thor was back right against his ear, both hands on Loki’s hips.  
  
“Undo your zipper, slowly.”  
  
Loki took a deep breath, sure he was going to pass out because of how hard and hot he was, before he even got a chance to move. His fingers were shaking but he managed to do it anyway, breathing out slowly, both of his and Thor’s breathing were in sync actually and feeling Thor’s chest move with his did nothing to help Loki. Nothing at all.  
  
“Now pull your cock out, just do that and nothing else.”  
  
Loki yelped at the next order. Was Thor screwing around with him on purpose? Because if his goal was to drive Loki crazy, well...he had more than succeed now.  
  
Loki pulled his cock out of his underwear with a hiss and as soon as he did it, he put his hands back onto the desk to avoid any temptation, Thor’s hands were on his the next second.  
  
“Good... Now I want you to take my hand and use it however you want to make yourself come.”  
  
“Fuck me,” breathed Loki, fully realizing what Thor meant.  
  
“Hmm... not yet... Besides, it’s better when you wait, right?” Loki fought the urge to answer with, “screw waiting,” because Thor actually bending him over the desk to fuck him couldn’t possibly be a good idea. “Come on Loki, Sif’s breaks are always short. You don’t want anyone to find you like that, all hard and moaning my name, do you?”  
  
Thor seemed to know exactly what to say because Loki took one of his hands with a ragged breath, guiding it to his cock and when Thor’s fingers circled the already wet member, Loki’s fingers right there too. Loki moaned and arched against Thor’s firm body, exposing his neck over Thor’s shoulder. Thor’s tongue was there in an instant and his own growls and low grunts filled the room along with the noises Loki made as he used Thor’s hand to stroke himself. God, Thor wasn’t even resisting, giving in completely, his hand loose and so big all over Loki’s sensitive skin.  
  
Loki was using it to give himself long slow strokes. Thor’s hand was warm and tight and soft, in other words, absolutely perfect, leaving Loki breathless at every touch. Especially when it rubbed against his balls or when his fingertips were against the tip of his cock. Fuck, the rhythm was quite slow, Loki’s hand still over Thor’s, but Loki didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to make it last as long as he could.  
  
“So beautiful...” Thor whispered against Loki’s skin, licking the corner of his mouth. Loki thought he misheard for one second, after all, he was too far gone to know what was real and what wasn’t, but no, he had heard right. He wasn’t giving anything to Thor, in this twisted position and even in their relationship, he was the one in control. Thor might be making the calls and asking him things, but Loki could always say no.  
  
It hit Loki like a wave, just to know how much power he had over the other man and there was a smirk on his face as he started moving his hips, basically fucking Thor’s fist and rubbing his ass against Thor’s hard on. Thor didn’t stop him this time, his own moans were louder now, Loki’s name on his lips and he moved his hips again, grinding against Loki and just...and just trying to have what he could; despite their clothes and the fact that Loki was getting off with one of his hands.  
  
Loki’s free hand found Thor’s hair and pulled and Loki turned his head as far as he could so they could somehow kiss. Feeling Thor’s hot tongue invade his mouth was more than enough and Loki came, spilling himself into Thor’s fist. His body went still after that as he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He barely registered Thor moving and cleaning his hand, his only reaction was when Thor spun him around and pushed him a little so Loki found himself sitting on the desk facing Thor.  
  
“So any plans for this weekend?” Thor was asking that so casually, like his hand wasn’t on Loki’s cock a minute before. Loki stared at him for a moment before he climbed off the desk, putting his clothing in order.  
  
“Yeah, something big came up. Can’t miss it.” It was a lie, Loki didn’t have any plans at all and he would probably end up on Tony and Steve’s couch eating popcorn while they were arguing about what movie they were going to watch. Loki shrugged and he took a step, but Thor stopped him, planting himself in front of him.  
  
“You know I can tell when you’re lying right?” And for one second, Loki thought he saw some sort of sadness in Thor’s eyes so he went on his tip toes and kissed him quickly. Loki didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the idea of Thor being sad because of him.  
  
“No, you can’t.” He whispered against his lips and Thor chuckled. There all better.  
  
Before the blond had a chance to say anything else Loki slipped out of his office, rushing to the bathroom. There, he washed his hands and his face pretty quickly, before he looked at his own reflection. There was a fine line between liking Thor and enjoying kissing him and... Loving him? Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes, no, there was no line there. Making out with Thor was just another way of weakening him, right? Loki was interrupted by his phone, buzzing once more. Thank God it was Tony this time.  
  
 **Lunch break where are you hot shot? Still in the boss’s office, making your way to the top?  
(If you see what I mean :P)**  
  
As always, Loki chose not to reply to Tony’s text. (Who thought that giving unlimited texting to Tony fucking Stark would be a good idea? Hmmm... It was probably Steve). Instead, he headed to the cafeteria.  
  
“Oh the diva finally shows up!” Greeted Tony minutes later as Loki was sitting down next to him.  
  
“I learnt from the best,” replied Loki, crossing his legs and snatching one of Tony’s slices of pizza. This time Tony didn’t protest. In fact, now he was prepared, buying more food than necessary, like he knew Loki would just go for it... Loki didn’t even know why, but it seemed since his first date with Thor his taste for junk food and food in general had grown.  
  
“Are you trying to flirt with me Loki? Thought you had enough of it with Thor?”  
  
“Where’s Steve?” Loki asked, not ready to give Tony any details about what exactly he was doing with Thor.  
  
“Don’t know, he said something about an important meeting. Apparently taking this contract from that bank is going to be very difficult in the lawyer departement.”  
  
“You have no idea what he’s doing all day do you?”  
  
“Nope,” answered Tony with a smile. “But why do you ask anyway? Trouble in paradise?”  
  
Loki raised one eyebrow, dropping the unfinished slice of pizza back on the plate. “Why do you ask anyway?” He repeated in a perfect imitation of Tony’s own voice. “It’s not like you care!”  
  
“Loki!” Tony put one hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked, and he dared call Loki a drama queen... “Of course I care... in my own awesome and Tony way I do care.”  
  
“Okay fine. But promise to answer honestly okay?”  
  
Tony raised one hand. “I swear. So what’s this all about?”  
  
“Thor.” Loki admitted in a very defeated tone.  
  
Because of course, for him, finally saying it out loud was losing in some kind of way This wasn’t him. He never let down his guard this far before, not for anyone. Not for the few members left in his family, never for his friends. But then, there was Thor with his stupid smile, crushing all the rules that Loki had not to find himself in the middle of precisely…this. Not knowing what to do, depending on someone. It was kinda pathetic and Loki wanted to know, no he needed to know if there was a way out or not.  
  
“Hey Loki...don’t beat yourself up, okay? You like him, he likes you, sure you don’t have the most stable or sane relationship but screw that. I mean it’s not like me and Steve had it right the first time.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Steve didn’t tell you... Do you know how many times I had to ask him out before he actually said yes?”  
  
“No...”  
  
“Two hundred thirty-four.”  
  
“Wow... You’re persistent. It’s kind of creepy.”  
  
“Hey, the guy’s a lawyer. He could have a restraining order with a snap of his fingers but he didn’t. Anyway, I forgot my point...”  
  
“We were talking about Thor,” mumbled Loki, taking another bite of Tony’s cheese pizza.  
  
“Yes, and stop eating my food. You just need to ask yourself if it would be so bad to have someone else in your life. Being in a relationship doesn’t mean you’re gonna have to change. No, it just means someone is going to have to accept your big ego and that you’re not ready to leave your flat which means that he will have to move in with you.”  
  
“You’re talking about you and Steve again right?”  
  
“Am I?” Tony frowned, then smiled. “Sorry, I do that a lot, but you get my point. So what are we doing this weekend?”  
  
Loki wasn’t really listening anymore, he was thinking about Tony’s words of wisdom. Maybe getting relationship advice from Tony Stark wasn’t a good idea but he did have a good and valid point.  
  
Maybe there was some room left in Loki’s life for Thor.  
  
☛  
  
It kept Loki awake that night. The thought of having something normal, even stable, with Thor; waking up in his arms, actually tasting his pancakes and even enjoying it. He didn’t know anymore and as always, Loki was overthinking it. There were too many maybes in this equation, especially when Loki was the one in the middle of it. He was scared. Scared of being hurt and ending up alone, those words seemed so shallow when Loki was thinking about it but it was still the best way to express what he felt.  
  
Alone protected him, alone was all he had during all those years where his only family was his aunt. He was alone when he graduated from high school with honors, alone when he received that letter saying he was getting into architecture school. Alone when he decided to move to New York. It was all Loki knew. It was easy and secure and maybe without even noticing, he had become so comfortable in his loneliness, he had shut down many opportunities.  
  
Loki fell asleep around 3 am, still fully dressed for work. He emerged around 6 o’clock and crawled into the shower, damning himself for thinking too much. He gladly accepted Tony’s proposition to have breakfast at Starbucks for once. It wasn’t like they served good coffee or anything, Tony was just addicted to their muffins.Steve seemed to be exhausted too and he threw one of those I’m really sorry but he’s kinda adorable sometimes looks at Loki as they both drank their coffee, listening to Tony rambling.  
  
Of course, the moment that Loki was dreading, going to work, eventually came up. No sign of Thor in the lobby and thank god, no sign of him inside the elevator. In fact Loki didn’t hear from him all day. No calls, no texts, not even a single glimpse of the tall man when he went to get his coffee. Yes, it was coffee today. Loki needed it more than anything else with the few hours he had slept.  
  
Loki was in fact lying on his desk, too tired to pretend to even be doing something interesting or something that was worth being paid for when he felt a shadow over him. He raised his head slowly, pushing his hair behind his ear to face Heimdall and his intense stare.  
  
“You know Loki, no one would blame you if you actually took the day off.”  
  
“I can’t...I’m supposed to…” Loki quickly glanced at the boards Darcy had handed him over a few hours ago. “Oh yeah, I’m supposed to check Fandral’s drawings... You know how crazy he can get sometimes.”  
  
“Oh I think we all know it.” Heimdall answered before he went silent, still staring at Loki. Which was totally not weird by the way (understand really freaking weird.)  
  
“So... Hmm... Do you need something in particular?”  
  
“Just wanted to inform you that the date for the big meeting changed.”  
  
“Wait what...” Loki ran one hand through his hair, a little bit lost. He thought the meeting was supposed to be at the end of this month, in other words, in five days.  
  
“I suppose you are about to get the office note, apparently our dear client is thinking about hiring an independent architecture firm. So the meeting is tomorrow morning, 9 o’clock. I just wanted to let you know, so you’re not late but if you have other plans...”  
  
What other plans? Loki was about to ask, but Heimdall was already turning on his heels and going away. Okay. Loki was supposed to have other plans. Crushing Thor was the other plan. He had everything ready, so if the meeting was tomorrow or in five days, it had zero importance, right? Loki let out a deep sigh and took his phone out of his pocket, looking for Thor’s number. He was never the one calling him or starting anything, he was always the one responding. Well not today...  
  
 **Got any plans for tonight?**  
  
And as always, Thor’s answer was very fast. (Seriously, Loki needed to ask him if he was really working or just pretending to draw or play with his keyboard every time Sif was stepping inside his office.)  
  
 **Was about to ask you the same question. Meet me on the rooftop, tonight, at 8.  
  
Please tell me you don’t plan to kill me, that would be terribly unoriginal even for you.  
  
Have a little faith.  
  
…  
  
Is that a yes? :D  
  
… Do. not. be. late. Won’t wait for you this time.**  
  
☛  
  
Thor was of course late and Loki was the idiot waiting for him on the stairs leading to the rooftop. Loki didn’t have the keys, no one was supposed to have the keys, but apparently, being the son of the big boss had some advantages. Loki could appreciate the view of New York if Thor would actually show up. He glanced at his phone: 8:20. This was all very pointless. He should just go home and get a good night’s sleep, that would be useful. But he was still curious to know what Thor had planned for him.  
  
So Loki waited. It was ten more minutes before he finally, finally, heard some footsteps, then there was the sound was someone breathing heavily and finally, Loki spotted Thor. “I’m so, so, sorry...” He mumbled trying to catch his breath. “My father wasn’t kidding when he said he needed to tell me something really important, but you’re still here and...”  
  
Honestly, Loki didn’t listen to his ramblings as Thor climbed the stairs between them. Thor was wearing an old navy shirt and some loose jeans, a huge contrast to Loki’s black shirt and pants, and for once, his hair were tied up into a ponytail, which Loki decided he hated, he much preferred when it was falling down his face, slightly hiding the blue eyes.  
  
Loki stopped Thor when he was one step away from him, pressing one hand against his firm chest. “You’re more than late, big boy so you’re gonna need a better excuse than that. I could have gone home minutes before.”  
  
“Oh, and to do what exactly?”  
  
“I don’t know but there would be some pizza involved.”  
  
“You realize how lame that sounds?” Thor pointed out with a smile, as if he knew Loki wasn’t planning on going anywhere.  
  
“Lame maybe, but at least the pizza wouldn’t be late.”  
  
“Low blow, besides, I’ve got food.” That was when Loki noticed the basket Thor was carrying in one hand. Loki hesitated. All of this was a terrible idea. He should go home and get ready for tomorrow’s meeting. Heimdall was of course right and all the employees on Loki’s floor did receive an office note. But here was Thor, their boss, who didn’t seem to be bothered at all. Loki wished he had that level of self-confidence.  
  
“Fine, you’ve got twenty minutes, and you better have the key to open that damn door, otherwise it’s all pointless.”  
  
“Hey give me a little bit of credit, okay?”  
  
Loki said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest as Thor walked past him, bodies brushing against each other as he got a key out of his pocket and opened.  
  
“Why here by the way?” Loki asked suddenly.  
  
“Because the view is quite nice, and no I don’t plan to kill you.” Thor said with a laugh as he finally opened the door. “Come on, I’m not wasting your time I swear.”  
  
Maybe it was stupid to trust someone he barely knew, but Loki did follow Thor anyway, arms folded against his chest. Thor was of course right, the view they had from here was actually breathtaking and for one brief moment Loki was busy watching the New York buildings shining, the empire state building far away, the street lights. It was somehow different to watch from above and it made Loki feel very little. He pressed himself against the edge of the roof top, his blue eyes lingering over the view below.  
  
“Careful there.” Loki turned his head and spotted Thor, watching him from a short distance away.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to fall. I’m not that clumsy... So you’ve got eighteen minutes left to impress me.”  
  
“Just give me... thirty seconds and I’ll do that. But you need to turn around first.”  
  
Loki raised one eyebrow, unsure about what was going to happen next but Thor’s smile gave absolutely no clue for what was going to happen. So he just spun around one more time, counting in his head. God. What if Thor really decided to kill him? It would be the perfect murder. Everyone thought that he’d gone home, no one knew he washere, not even Tony or Steve and Thor could always pretend he was with his father all night and that he lost track of time. That’s it, he thought, no more Hitchcock movies for you.  
  
“Okay... now you can look.”  
  
“Well it’d better be good or I swear I’ll...”  
  
But Loki was left speechless because nothing could actually prepare him for what Thor had done. It wasn’t much really. Just a blanket thrown over the ground, some candles and a bottle of champagne already opened. Thor was already sitting on the blanket, two flutes of champagne in hand, obviously handing one to Loki.  
  
“So... is this okay?”  
  
“I...” Loki was left with his mouth hanging open, for once in his life, he didn’t have anything sarcastic or clever to say. It was just totally unexpected and Loki didn’t have words for that. It was probably one of the first times someone had done something nice for him and not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Because this was a real smile on Thor’s face, he was probably just expecting Loki to sit down and have a good time.  
  
Which was what Loki did after taking a deep breath, crossing his legs and sitting right next to Thor. He downed his drink in one quick move, feeling Thor’s eyes on his adam’s apple, his hands shaking for no particular reason. Like he was nervous or something. “So...hmm...” Loki cleared his throat.  
“Is this all about getting me drunk or what?”  
  
“Oh so you remembered I like drunk Loki.” Thor was grinning wide as he finished his own flute.  
  
“Quite hard to forget,” mumbled the other, pouring himself another glass of champagne.  
  
“You still don’t get it do you?”  
  
Get what exactly? What was Loki meant to say, but instead he watched Thor kick off his shoes with one foot and then he opened the basket again, handing him a sandwich this time. Loki didn’t even think twice before taking a bite of it.  
  
“Is this...a peanut butter sandwich?” Loki asked between bites.  
  
“Hell yeah, my specialty.”  
  
Peanut butter sandwiches and champagne... That was just so Thor.  
  
Loki fought down the urge to laugh, he chewed instead, only talking again when his mouth was empty. “You didn’t answer my question by the way... I don’t get what exactly?”  
  
Thor wasn’t paying too much attention to him, eating a whole sandwich in only two bites, but it looked like he had come prepared which made Loki wonder if he had spent his whole afternoon setting this up.  
  
“This.” Thor snatched another sandwich from the basket. “Is our second date, just in case you didn’t notice.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Loki could slap himself for not noticing. It was of course a date. The romantic set up, the champagne... How could he be so blind? “Well in that case...” Loki raised his glass. “I suppose it means you finally won and got what you wanted.”  
  
“This isn’t... Loki do you really think everything is about winning? That this is about winning?” Loki froze hearing Thor’s sentence, his glass half way from his mouth, Thor’s intense gaze on him. He looked...disappointed? Loki couldn’t tell, he wasn’t able to read every single one of his expressions, he was so used to that contagious smile that he just assumed that Thor was happy and goofing around all the time. Apparently he was dead wrong.  
  
“I don’t... I’m sorry okay. Forget I said anything.” Loki finished his glass and looked away, suddenly embarrassed about all this.  
  
This was all very stupid. He should leave, like for real, get up, hurt Thor’s feelings if he had to but just get out of there. However, that plan seemed to be shattered to pieces as Thor leaned into him, crawling into Loki’s personal space and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Loki shivered and dropped his glass, luckily it didn’t break but either way neither of them seemed to notice, Loki too busy staring into the blue eyes and trying to understand. Just trying.  
  
Loki was bad at following his instincts, he needed something certain and solid, two things he wasn’t sure Thor could give him because after all, he was always the one kissing Loki passionately, the one who’d leave a mark on his neck. Probably not.  
  
“And as for getting what I want... I think I’m almost there.”  
  
No. Loki should have stopped him but his eyes followed the hand that found his hip, looked where it rested and felt how good it was. When Loki looked up to Thor his heart was beating so fast in his chest he was sure Thor could hear it.  
  
This was crazy. This was just some champagne, a peanut butter sandwich, weeks of fooling around, one date and a random accident on one of the most frequented New York streets that forced Loki into the subway that particular morning.  
It was nothing.  
Just pure randomness.  
  
However Loki’s lips weren’t uncertain when he pressed them against Thor’s, and if the hand that found the blond locks was shivering it was because of his own want, slowly taking over him and consuming him. He wanted Thor. So bad actually, both his hands were in Thor’s hair in an instant, fisting and twisting as Thor’s big palms on his body were making him move, straddling Thor’s lap, the kiss so heated Loki didn’t remember ever kissing someone like that. Surging into the kiss because he needed it to be hard and passionate because he wanted it exactly like that.  
  
They parted for air for just a second, looking into each other’s eyes, Loki could see the obvious confusion in Thor’s gaze and honestly, he didn’t want to talk. No talking. Not now, especially not right now when his skin was almost on fire and Thor’s hands travelling all over his back was doing nothing to help it. No, it was worse. Worse and better at the same time when Thor pushed him onto the ground, slipping between his legs as they were exchanging steamy kisses, ragged breaths and moans. Thor tried several times to break the kiss, probably to have a chance to touch Loki even more but Loki stopped him every time, wrapping his arms around his neck, smiling at hearing Thor’s growl.  
  
Eventually, Thor used his strength and grabbed both of Loki’s arms pinning them above his head, in the process he managed to make the bottle of champagne fall, but it had no importance at all as they were staring at each other. Loki amazed by how beautiful Thor looked. It wasn’t just sexual attraction anymore, he knew that now and it scared him as much as it excited him. They didn’t really talk but Loki knew Thor understood when the moment was over, or maybe he just decided to go for it and ripped his shirt open, popping the buttons even.  
  
Loki didn’t have time to be shocked or remotely pissed because he actually liked this shirt, because the next thing he knew Thor’s tongue was right there, licking his collarbone, tracing the line of his stomach, kissing his navel. He seemed to be everywhere at the same time and within seconds, Loki was panting and arching into every single one of his touches, still trying to decide if he wanted more or if he wanted Thor to go slowly. Maybe they were done going slowly, briefly thought Loki as he helped Thor take his shirt off. He pressed his naked chest against Loki and they kissed again and again, until Loki couldn’t really feel his lips anymore, until he didn’t know if he was breathing his or Thor’s air, until he forgot who was moaning the loudest.  
  
“Please.” He whispered against the other’s lips, not as loud as a moan but loud enough to be heard.  
  
But Thor heard him right and moved with Loki as four hands found his zipper and pulled his pants down, they struggled a bit when Thor’s pants were next, Loki laughing slightly and it was Thor’s turn to roll his eyes at him. The tension seemed to be back when they somehow found themselves naked, or sort of, strong hands stroking Loki’s thigh, he hissed a low, “Thor,” leaving his mouth. He knew what the other man was trying to do, he wanted him to relax but Loki couldn’t seem to be able to do that now, not with how hard he was and how badly he wanted this.  
  
“Please,” repeated Loki, feeling really vulnerable with Thor so close, every fiber of him brushing against Loki, not to mention his own cock against Loki’s knees. However Thor was still giving him that warm smile and Loki remained still and let him spread his legs, exposing himself more than ever. Two greedy hands found his ass and squeezed, making him moan low, close his eyes and push his head back to the ground. Thor took his time, touching him gently like he was afraid Loki would break or worse, disappear. Every touch felt like fire, it seemed that Loki wouldn’t stop feeling hot tonight, no, tonight he would burn.  
  
“Oh fuck Thor...” Loki whispered as the man was spreading his ass open, slipping his fingers between both cheeks, rubbing the skin there. Loki had one hand in his own hair now, gripping tight while he was moaning, the other one, holding onto Thor’s shoulders, his eyes shut tight. He opened them the precise moment Thor’s thumb was pushing inside of him, his deep blue eyes looking down at Loki, but Loki couldn’t hold his gaze, not when Thor was toying with him, finger circling his hole slowly, Loki moaning and jumping at every twist of his hand.  
  
“Please... Pl... Thor. Just.” Thor bent over him, his finger going all the way inside and Loki shivered again, his moan swallowed when Thor kissed him.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Don’t... Just.”  
  
It was excruciating to want something so bad you couldn’t even find the words for it, but Thor didn’t tease him anymore and Loki gasped as he pulled out his finger, only to lick his lips when Thor bent his knees over his shoulders, the tip of his cock brushing against Loki’s ass.  
  
Just do it, thought Loki, hell he might have even said it out loud, he didn’t know anymore. It all faded away as Thor thrust inside. At first, Loki felt nothing and was about to curse out loud and just tell Thor to fuck him already but then... Oh then... Then Thor was right there. Pushing. Pressing. Big and filling him.  
  
Thor didn’t let him have any time to adjust, just pushing until he was all the way inside, literally taking Loki’s breath away. When he paused, they both let escape a grunt and Loki blinked a few times, fingers rubbing at Thor’s beard, seeing how intense his gaze was and most of all feeling. Thor was everywhere at once. One hand holding his knees in place, the other next to his face, chest pressed against his, blond hair falling down Loki’s face, and most of all, he was inside Loki. It didn’t hurt, no, it just felt like having too much of something at the same time, but still Loki wasn’t giving anything up.  
  
“Move,” he said in a breath.  
  
Please move. And Thor did, and when he did, everything fell into place and every single thrust was extracting another sound from Loki, he never knew he could scream that loud, arch so far, kiss that hard or even press his nails so far into Thor’s skin. Thor didn’t pull back, didn’t protest and instead kissed him, moaning Loki’s name as he answered to every single one of this “yes right there,” and, “more, god, more,” by moving his hips pulling his cock in and out, hardly hitting all the right places. Slowly breaking Loki while he was making more room for himself. Loki ended up wrapping both legs around Thor’s waist, pushing his hips up the best way he could, meeting Thor’s cock halfway as the man was thrusting inside his ass, his own cock swelling trapped between their two bodies.  
  
There was no pace or even elegance intheir embrace, just two bodies meeting and getting tangled together. Thor’s body crushing him literally, Loki empaled on his cock. Just pounding and pounding, flesh meeting flesh, sweaty palms on sweaty skin without any shame, screaming into the open night, without asking any question, because it was what Loki wanted. What he needed.  
  
When Thor came, it took them both by surprise, he didn’t stop moving though, he growled against Loki’s ear, hips still thrusting, beautiful and unstoppable and damn, Loki could actually feel him inside of him, warm and…fuck. Loki came just like that, at the thought of Thor really marking him and really leaving his trace. He came screaming and without being touched , looking up at the sky.  
  
They slowly stopped moving and Thor collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath. Loki didn’t make a move or even blink when Thor pressed soft kisses over his jaw and neck and not even when Thor rolled over, to glance at him. He didn’t see Thor’s smile disappear as he looked at him.  
  
“Loki. Are you okay?”  
  
He felt more than okay. Every single cell in his body seemed content. He was finally satisfied, euphoric even, cold, panting, gazing at the stars. He was more than okay. He wanted Thor to make love to him all over again, listen to his laugh non-stop and...  
  
“Loki! Where are you going...wait... Loki!”  
  
But Loki needed to do something first.  
  
☛  
  
April, 2012  
  
Mr Phil Coulson  
Human Resources -  
Asgard Corporation  
New York  
  
Dear Mr. Coulson:  
  
Please, accept this letter as resignation of my post as collaborate architect, effective, April 15, 2012. I am offering two weeks’ notice. This will give you an opportunity to find a suitable replacement. If you would like, I am more than willing to provide training and orientation to the new incomer.  
  
My decision to resign was finalized after long and careful consideration of all factors. I regret leaving friends here, however, I feel the change will be beneficial to my long-term career goals and objectives. I assure you that I will complete any outstanding projects and business affairs before my departure, the transition will be handled professionally to ensure no internal nor external problems.  
  
Again, it has been a pleasurable learning experience working as a part of your time and I wish nothing but success for Asgard Corp.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Loki Laufey  
  
☛  
  
Loki had received a lot of calls, tons of e-mails and even some faxes. Still, he was very surprised when someone knocked on his door. Hard. He turned off his computer, the machine was on non-stop since he sent his letter of resignation to the office this morning and it sure did deserve some rest.  
  
There. The knocking again.  
  
“Wait a second!”  
  
It was probably the mail man who made a mistake again and was about to ask Loki which floor he was on. It wouldn’t be the first time. However, when Loki pushed the door open, it was only to find Thor.  
  
“What are you doing?” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before the blond man stormed inside his flat, making the entryway seem very small, or maybe it was just the leather jacket, or the fact that Thor did look pissed. No, not pissed, angry as hell.  
  
“What is this?” Thor asked as Loki was closing the door, shaking a piece of paper in front of him.  
  
Loki smiled, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning against the door. “My letter of resignation.”  
  
“Exactly! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Quitting just like that? After what happened last night.” Damn. Thor sure looked hot when he was angry, his voice was thicker and for some reason, his eyes looked almost black. It was definitely a side of him Loki would very much want to see again in the future.  
  
“You’re not my boss anymore.” Was all Loki said in a neutral tone.  
  
“Yeah I kinda get that! And you weren’t even there for the meeting, if this is all a joke to you Loki let me tell you something this is not funny, not even a bit and...”  
  
Loki sighed, seeing this wasn’t going anywhere. So he just pressed himself against Thor, going on his tiptoes to silence him with a kiss. “You’re not my boss anymore.” He repeated very slowly.  
  
“Wait... Oh.” The infamous smile was back on and in a matter of seconds Thor dropped the letter, grabbing Loki by the waist and lifting him up, Loki wrapping his legs around his waist. “So this means we’re okay right? You totally freaked me out last night... You didn’t quit because of me right?”  
  
“Will you shut up already?” whispered Loki, already playing with his hair. “And no, I didn’t quit because of you, smart ass, you’re not that good in bed.”  
  
“Hmmm... I think I’m pretty good.”  
  
“I don’t know... I had some time to forget what happened last night... Do you mind showing me again?” Loki was smiling wide now, forehead pressed against Thor’s.  
  
“Oh I don’t mind... I don’t mind at all.”  
  
It was Thor’s last word before they kissed. Ten minutes later, they were stumbling into Loki’s bedroom and they spent most of the morning there. But it was okay, because Loki realized this was exactly what he wanted. He also realized that he couldn’t be anyone’s employee. He wasn’t made to obey, he liked leading and being in charge. The only person he could possibly trust to have that much power over him was Thor, sure it wasn’t going to be easy at first...  
  
But... Loki was really glad Thor wasn’t his boss anymore.

Really.  
  



End file.
